Call of Duty Zombies Highschool of the Dead
by Strife01
Summary: When the four idiots of Call of Duty Zombies. little Sammy Maxis and an OC idiot end up in the Highschool of the Dead universe. The world may be saved...Yah right. Nothing but chaos is breaking lose. Rated D for Dempsey and the girls of Highschool of the Dead but mostly Dempsey.
1. Nacht der Toten

Disclaimer: I do not own HOTD or CODZ, but I do own the character Captain Matt Devlin who I name after the character of the same name from Law and Order UK which is own by Dick Wolf and BBC.

Chapter 1 Nacht der Toten (German for Night of the Dead)

The sound of electricity building up was quietly running through a city that had been killed. The sound of electricity then started getting louder and louder until blue and white bolts of electricity started to form. The color of blue and white dance around the top of a building, and then a man appear out of the color of blue and white.

The man landed hard face first on the top of the building. He was wearing a 1940's USMC camouflage uniform minus the hat, his sleeves were rolled up, and his jacket was open. His hair was blonde and crew cut.

Then another man appeared out of the blue and white colors. This man wore a Red Army uniform and landed back to back on the US Marine.

"Jesus Nikolai, shit man couldn't you dropped from nowhere that not on me," the Marine said.

"Sorry Dempsey but I don't think Rich-," Nikolai was cut off by a third man appearing out of the blue and white light show. This man wore a full Imperial Army uniform. He landed horizontal on Nikolai stomach to stomach. Then a fourth man landed on the third man vertical. He wore an early 1960's space suit minus the helmet.

"Hello Nikolai," said the fourth man who was face to face with Nikolai.

"Doctor catching up can be for a later time," said the third man. "Oh hi Takeo," said the fourth man. "Hey Richtofen I think Tak said catching up can be for a later time," said Dempsey. Richtofen was about to say something but a fifth man wearing a 1940's British Army uniform landed on Richtofen back to back.

"Bloody he- Oh shi-," the fifth man was cut off by a little girl landing on his stomach hard, really hard. "You ok Matt?" Dempsey asked. "Samantha just landed on my stomach hard, really hard, and I think I just got the wind knock out of me. So how do think I am," Matt said trying to catch his breath or what left of it.

"Sorry Uncle Matt. I couldn't see where I was landing," Samantha said. "That ok I don't think any of your uncles were either," Dempsey said.

Matt holding Samantha got off of top of the dog pile. He put Samantha down and then helped Richtofen off the dog pile. "Ja, danke," Richtofen said getting up. Next was Takeo. "Urgh… Domo," Takeo said. Then Nikolai, "Vodka? Check. Balls? Check. Russian? Check. Ok, I'm good to go." Matt rolled his eyes. Samantha giggled a little bit then stopped when she realized who she was giggling at. "Stinky Nikolai," Samantha said quietly.

Matt helped Dempsey up. Dempsey brushed himself off then said, "Eh… where are we?" "When are we?" Richtofen asked. "I don't know, but we should be looking for a power switch," Matt said. "There is no power switch," Samantha said. "I had a feeling you say that Samantha" Matt said. "Me too," Dempsey said. "Yeah and it looks like that an E.M.P. went off," Matt said. "Damn one of those," Dempsey said. "How do you know?" Nikolai asked. "Do you small burnt wires?" Matt asked. Nikolai nods his head. "Well there you go," Dempsey said.

"Also I don't think will be getting any power ups either," Dempsey said. "Why, what if my gun needs to eat," Nikolai said worried. "There is nobody in the M.P.D., and if there is nobody in the M.P.D. then that means no power ups, and worst if we run into maggot houses which we will. They're no stopping them this time," Matt said. "What if I scream for help?" Nikolai asked. Everybody ignore Nikolai last comment.

Matt picked up Samantha then said, "Come on we need to see if this place can be used as a shelter for the time being. Tank you coming with me?" "Don't have to ask me twice. I'm right behind you Matt," Dempsey said following. Takeo then soon followed then Richtofen. Then finally after waiting a few minutes to think about what he going to do here Nikolai followed.

After walking down a few 'thousand' flights of stairs said by Nikolai. They decided to see where they landed at. They took the first door that they saw and open it. It was a mall, and judging by the writing on the walls its was in Japan

"Well that answers "Um… Where are we?" were in Japan. Still though the question is 'When are we?'," Matt said. "Hey Tak I say welcome home, but Matt got a point. What the hell is the year?" Dempsey said. "2012," Takeo said pointing to a sign. "Thanks Tak," Dempsey said. "Bloody hell, first 1962 then 2012, that 67 years of our lives that just went bye-bye," Matt said. Everybody in the room except Samantha cringe. "Never thought the day I heard those torment words ever again," Dempsey said. "The Wunderwaffe DG-2 my greatest invention. What wunders will you show us next," Richtofen said excited.

"If this is a mall maybe they sell Vodka. I'm on empty," Nikolai said with a smile. "Yeah you're going to need Vodka soon, but they probably just sell Sake, but you may never know," Matt said.

"Hey Tak why don't you translate so we can look for some food, new clothes so we can blend in, and some boozes," Dempsey said. "I agree, these clothes do bring no honor to us, and maybe some food will stop are bickering," Takeo said looking at a self-help guide. "Clothes first, I want to get out of this stink bomb that I call clothes," Matt said. "I second that," Dempsey said.

After translating the guide the group learned that they were near the clothing department and learns that the food court was a floor below them. Takeo then suggests they head to a weapon supply store that was a floor above them. They then headed to the clothing department.

When they got there they saw a whole range of clothing. Dempsey then eyed a sexy two piece in the lingerie shop. "Like to see the Juggernog girl in that," Dempsey said. "Tank the Juggernog girl is long gone," Matt said. "Yeah I know but I can still dream can't I," Dempsey said. "Well then don't talk about your dreams in front of Samantha," Matt said giving Samantha a piggy back ride. "Oops sorry," Tank said.

When everybody was done choosing their clothes, Samantha clothes were pick out by Matt and Dempsey they all headed to the dressing room. "Does anyone feel awkward?" Nikolai asked. Everyone else replied yes. "Good, I thought I was the only one," Nikolai said.

When everyone was done changing, they all exited out of their dressing booth to check out what everyone was wearing.

Matt was wearing black combat boots, black pants that were tock into his boots, a black button up shirt over a white t-shirt, and he was still wearing his British Army jacket. Everybody looked at Matt. "What, this jacket has saved my arse enough times that I got to keep it," Matt said.

Samantha wore black kid sneakers and a white dress. "Well I guess me and Tank aren't so bad at being a dad and an older brother," Matt said. Dempsey laughed then said, "I was a dad."

Dempsey wore black combat boots, camouflage digits pants that were tock into his boots and a camouflage digits jacket with it sleeves ripped off over a long sleeve green t-shirt.

Nikolai wore a modern day uniform of the Russian Ground Forces. "Wow Nikolai that so fits you," Matt said.

Takeo wore a modern day uniform of Japan Ground Self-Defense Force, and still had his katana on him. "Looking good Tak," Dempsey said.

Richtofen wore very nice black dress shoes, tan scrubs, and a white lab coat. "Good now I'm ready for Hell. I have my good shoes on now," Richtofen said. Everybody in the room except Richtofen tried not to laugh.

After they were done complementing their new outfits, the guys grabbed some duffle bags and headed upstairs to the next level of the mall.

When they got there they headed straight to the weapon supply store. When they enter the store they felt they were kids in a candy shop except for Samantha. "Jackpot!" Matt and Dempsey said as they chose new weapons.

Matt old weapons were a Cobra, Tokyo and Rose, and a H115 Oscillator. His new weapons were one .44 magnum S&W 629 and Colt 1911, a FN P90, an AA12, and a Barrett M98B. He also had two modern day machetes.

Dempsey old weapons were a SPAZ-24, a R115 Resonator, and a Skullcrusher. His new weapons were an Armsel Striker shotgun, one AMT AutoMag III pistol and Colt 1911, and a HK UMP. He also had a modern day bowie knife and a modern day machete.

Nikolai old weapons were The Reaper, a D115 Dissembler, and Typhoid and Mary. His new weapons were a Remington M11-87 Shotgun, one AMT Hardballer pistol and Colt 1911, and a PP-2000. He also had two modern day sickles.

Takeo old weapons were an AK-74fu2, Calamity and Jane, and a 420 Impeller. His new weapons were a Benelli M4 Shotgun, one AMT AutoMag V Pistol and Colt 1911, and a QCW-05.

Richtofen old weapons were G115 Generator, The Afterburner, and a Raid. His new weapons were a HK FABARM FP6 Shotgun, one FN Five-seveN pistol and Colt 1911, and a HK MP7. He still had the first Wunderwaffe DG-2 with him. He also had a modern day machete.

"How did you know that the good guns (aka the illegal kind) were in the back Dempsey?" Nikolai asked. "Simple you always hide the good stuff in the back," Dempsey said.

"Hey guys put on some arm protectors. So the maggot houses won't get us there," Matt said. "Why?" Dempsey asked. "Cause they usually go there first," Matt said. "Good point," Nikolai said putting on arm protectors.

"What are we going to do with are old weapons?" Nikolai asked. "Keep them, we still have a few clips left for them, but when were out of ammo chuck them," Matt said.

"Now for food," Samantha chirped. "Agree with little Sammy Maxis here. We should be getting some food real quick, or well be ending up as the flesh addict's lunch at their next lunch meeting," Dempsey said.

They headed down two levels of the mall and enter the food court. They scavenge the food court for food. They found enough food that wasn't spoiled that can last up to a week. Matt and Dempsey then found a coke vending machine, and Matt shot off the lock with his Cobra. "I hope those maggot houses didn't hear that," Matt said opening the vending machine. "Come on, why should you be worry? We can put those flesh bags back to where they belong," Dempsey said. "Yeah I keep on forgetting that," Matt said opening a coke can and taking a good chug of it. "That hits that spot. Perk-a-colas are just not enough," Matt said. "Yeah," Dempsey said aiming and firing his SPAZ-24 at a vending machine that had beer in it. "Boozes nice and they have Vodka too good for Nikolai," Matt said tossing his empty coke can.

Matt and Dempsey put the soft drinks and boozes into bags and left the area. They then stop at a smoke shop. "When the last time we had a good smoke?" Matt asked. "Since 1943, 1944," Dempsey said. "Good point," Matt said entering the shop. Matt looked around the shop for a while and grabbed some zippo lighters and all the boxes of camel's cigarettes (his favorite) he could find which were 6 to 7 boxes. "Nice now were living," Dempsey said. "And like these things are going to kill us thanks to the 115 in all of our blood," Matt said tossing a box and zippo to Dempsey.

Dempsey opened the box and tossed a pack to Matt. They then took a cigarette from their packs and light up. "Now that hits the spot, oorah," Dempsey said taking a drag from his cigarette.

Matt then walked over to a crane game full of stuff animals. He took out his Cobra and broke the glass with it handle. He then pulled a teddy bear out of the game. Dempsey looked at Matt like what the fuck. "For Samantha, she doesn't have her old one anymore," Matt said. Dempsey rolled his eyes, and they both headed back to the middle of the food court where they decided that it will be there home zone.

When they got back they saw everyone was there, and Takeo had made a small fire. Samantha, Richtofen, and Nikolai were eating. "Hey Nikolai we got Vodka," Matt said tossing a bottle of Vodka to Nikolai. "And anyone else what any smokes other than me and Matt?" Dempsey asked. There were no takers. Matt and Dempsey were surprised by this. Matt then handed Samantha her new teddy bear with look like her old but was white. Samantha squealed with delight.

Matt and Dempsey place their bags down and were handed a can of soup. "What the soup?" Matt asked. "Miso," Takeo said. "Well at least it warm," Dempsey said.

After they were done eating Matt stood up. "I'll take watch," Matt said getting his bag.

Matt took the stairs down to the ground floor. When he got there he saw nothing but bodies littering the ground. "Bloody hell," Matt said going up a level. The next floor was also litter with bodies. He wonder if the bodies were the food of the maggot houses, the maggot houses themselves, or both, and after a few seconds he decided that it was both.

Matt went back going up the floors. He skipped the third, fourth, and fifth because he knew what floors those were. When he reached the sixth he started to search this floor. The only thing that he found interesting was a flare gun with a dozen boxes of flares. He bagged the gun and boxes and went up to the roof.

"This is going to be a long night," Matt said getting the flare gun and a box of flares out. He loads the flare gun and fires what he thinks is north into the streets. He then fired at east, south, and west. What the flares lit up tells him he shouldn't of had done that. He fires a flare into the air hoping someone alive would see that, and his prays were answer as two high schools students saw it. They rush to the mall.

Matt ran down the stairs as fast as he could to the food court, hoping someone was awake. When he got to the home zone he found that Dempsey was still awake. "So, how many?" Dempsey asked. "Round 100+," was the only thing Matt could say. "Should I wake the others?" Dempsey asked. Matt nods his head then say, "But keep Samantha asleep." Matt and Dempsey woke, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen up. It took a while for them to wake up Nikolai. "All right, all right, I'll get up all ready, sheesh… like mother," Nikolai said getting up finally.

"Nikolai get your D115 Dissembler ready and get to a third floor window. Were about to be reintroduced to some friends we were hoping not to see for a while," Matt said. Nikolai nods his head. "Tak, can you stay here with Samantha?" Dempsey asked. Tak nods his head. "Oh Nikolai when you run out of ammo in the D115. Chuck it and join us on the ground level or second floor if were over run," Matt said. "Got it," Nikolai said getting the D115 out.

Matt, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen headed to the stairs. Nikolai got off on the third floor while Matt, Dempsey, and Richtofen continued going down the stairs to the ground floor. When they got there, there wasn't that many gut bags there. "Just like at the start of every round," Dempsey said pumping his SPAZ-24. Matt and Richtofen then place what little Claymores and Bouncing Betties they had left in front the swarming flesh addicts.

Matt and Richtofen got behind a barrier that was already there with Dempsey. Matt ready his H115 Oscillator then said, "At least it just maggot houses Tank." Richtofen ready his G115 Generator.

By the seconds more and more freak sacks came. "Keep on coming maggot addicts. We got a surprise for you," Dempsey said. Then sniper fire was heard and maggot addicts started to drop.

When about twenty freak bags were dead 'again' the sniper firing stop. Then in a few minutes Nikolai join Matt, Dempsey, and Richtofen at the barrier with his Typhoid and Mary drawn. "Glad you could join us in this round. It would be boring without y-," Matt was cut off by glass shattering and then by the Claymores and Bouncing Betties going off.

Matt, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen duck so they wouldn't be hit by shrapnel or body parts. "Raining body parts, you must be so happy Richtofen," Dempsey said. Richtofen look all around him then yelled, "Look at all the body parts. Someone get me a bag!"

When the smoke clear. Matt got up to see that more freak bags arrived. He then started to fire trying to hit the heads. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen then join in with Matt. When they thought they took out all of the maggots houses another horde can hording in.

When Matt's H115 ran out of bullets he switched to his Tokyo and Rose. Then Dempsey's SPAZ-24 ran out of bullets he switched to his R115 Resonator. Richtofen then chuck his G115 because it had no bullets to fire at the minions and got out his Raid.

After what seem like another life time the marrow junkies didn't appear anymore. "So who is down to their last weapon?" Matt asked. Everybody in the room raised their hands. "Lovely, so we have a Cobra, a Skullcrusher, The Reaper, and The Afterburner. What I wouldn't kill for max ammo and a good song to be playing right now," Matt said. "Like you said nobody in the M.P.D. and I don't think you can play an instrumental song in a fanfic," Dempsey said. "Two very good points," Matt said. They then heard moaning and saw more marrow addicts coming their way. "Back to home zone?" Matt asked. "HOME ZONE!" yelled Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen.

When running up the stairs Matt, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen were shooting at the freak bags that were chasing them. When they reach home zone they saw that no more flesh bags were chasing them.

"OH BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" Matt yelled at when they entered the home zone. Somehow, someway the maggot houses found another set of stairs and got to home zone. They saw Samantha hiding behind Takeo who was on his last clip with his AK-74fu2, and saw that his 420 Impeller was empty. He still had his Calamity and Jane but didn't use them as they fire explosive rounds and didn't want to hurt Samantha.

Dempsey, Matt, Nikolai, and Richtofen joined Takeo using what ammo they had left they had in their old weapons. When they ran out of ammo they saw that no more maggot whores were coming towards them.

Then there was moaning. "We still have grenades, the Calamity and Jane, and Tank still has grenades in his Skullcrusher. Actually starch that I'm out of grenades," Matt said. Takeo tossed his Calamity and Jane to Matt, than readied a monkey bomb. "Actually we're down to one grenade, which the honor goes to Richtofen, but I still have a monkey bomb," Takeo said. "THROW IT!" Dempsey yelled. Takeo was winding up the monkey bomb when Dempsey yelled. Takeo threw the monkey bomb and like in the games the flesh addicts started to chase the freaky monkey.

The monkey blew and then Richtofen then threw the last grenade and yelled, "FRESH MEAT!" The explosion killed the gut bags that were not killed again by the monkey bomb. Matt then pointed the Calamity and Jane at each one of the exits which there two of them and Tank aiming the Skullcrusher at the exit the flesh bags were coming from. More bone junkies then came through the stairs that they broke through. Matt pointed the other gun at the exit and fired, with Dempsey firing his Skullcrusher. Explosions then ran through the building shaking the building.

The two high schoolers that saw Matt flares felt the whole building shook and they ran to the nearest stairs they could find.

When the two high school students got to the floor the group was on Matt aim one of the Calamity and Jane at them when they burst through the door. Matt was pulling the triggers then realized that there were no more grenade bullets. Dempsey was still firing his Skullcrusher but he then realized that the weapon had no more grenades. He then chucks the gun at the marrow junkies.

"OH JESUS FUCKING SMEGGING BLOODY GODDAMN FUCKING HELL CRIST!" Matt yelled throwing the guns away. Dempsey got out his machete and charged at the maggot houses. Matt got out one of his machetes and joined in with Dempsey, and within between twenty and thirty seconds they again killed the marrow junkies.

"They never stood a chance," Dempsey said. "Bloody hell yeah they didn't," Matt said giving Dempsey a high five.

Matt then saw the two high schoolers that came to the 'rescue'. "Well at least something alive saw my flares," Matt said bring out his hand to shake.

One of the high schoolers was a girl. She wore a female Japanese high school uniform and had elbow pads. She also had a Springfield M1A1 Super Match with a Bayonet connected to it. Her hair was light brown. The other one was male and wore a male Japanese high school uniform with the top open reviling a red shirt. In his hand was an Ithaca 37 riot shotgun. He had dark brown hair.

The two high school students look at Matt like they couldn't hear him, then Matt realized that he was English and they were Japanese. "Right I'll get a translator for you. Hey Tak you mine talking with these two," Matt said. Takeo nodded his head and come over to Matt and the two high schoolers. Takeo bowed then said, "I am pleased that there is someone alive, I am Captain Takeo Masaki. The man that was trying to talking to you is Captain Matt Devlin. The one in camo is Captain Tank Dempsey. The man with the bottle in his hand is Sergeant Nikolai Belinski. The little girl is Samantha Maxis, and the man in the doctor's uniform is Doctor Edward Richtofen," Takeo said.

"Well it nice to meet you Takeo and your group. I'm Takashi Komuroh and this is Rei Miyamoto. What the hell are you doing here?" the Takashi asked. "That is a story that we will need time to tell," Takeo said.

"Well I believe we can make time here with you and your American tour group," Rei said. Takeo chuckled then said, "Funny that you say that this is a tour group but it not a tour of Japan and there is only one American in this 'tour group'. Nikolai is Russian, Samantha and the doctor is German. Matt is English and Dempsey is actually the American," Takeo said. "What kind of tour is it?" Rei asked. "Time miss Rei Miyamoto," Matt said in perfect Japanese. Takeo, Rei, and Takashi turn their heads to Matt in shock. "How?" was the only thing Takeo said. "115," was the only thing Matt said. "Of course Doctor Maxis," Takeo said. "Doctor Maxis, 115, and Time what the hell is up with your group?" Takashi asked. "Like I said. We need a place and time to explain what is just on with group," Takeo said. "Let just say though that we need not to worry about those maggot junkies outside as well," Matt said. "Then I guess we bring are group here. Now Alice has a play mate," Rei said. "Though one mall to another I don't know if that a good idea," Takashi said. "Then will go to your group. I think we wouldn't mind moving to a different place. Your group seems to be fine. I think I fuck us up the arse when I used those flares," Matt said. "Alright it settle then well join your group," Takeo said. Everybody that was in this group nodded.

"Alright Takeo let get are stuff and let's get the fu-" Matt was cut by Dempsey yelling, "Crawlers and stumpies." "Bloody hell why won't these maggot houses just die again," Matt said pissed. Takeo sighed.

"Dempsey, Nikolai, Samantha, Doctor get your things and some food. We're getting the bloody fucking hell out of here!" Matt yelled. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen nodded their heads and grab what they can and Samantha and ran to the exit that didn't have any of them there.

The group got out the building then Dempsey asked, "So where to next Matt?" "So where is next?" Matt asked Takashi and Rei. "Follow us, we'll show the way," Rei said. "You're the bosses," Matt said following Rei and Takashi.

"Hey Matt when did you learn Japanese?" Tank asked. "115," Matt said. "Right, thanks doc," Tank said. "You're welcome," Richtofen said. "No, not you Richtofen," Takeo said. "Oh Doctor Maxis," Richtofen said disappointed. "Daddy," Samantha squealed while Matt was giving her a piggy back ride. Matt grinned.

When Rei and Takashi stop Dempsey and the others stop. "Ok one mall to another but hey at least there not gut bags here," Dempsey said. "Funny that what Rei said," Matt said.

"Well here home sweet home for now," Takashi said. Dempsey, Samantha, Nikolai, and Richtofen shook their heads. "The 115 is really kicking in is it," Matt said. "Yea I understood that and I'm speaking it," Dempsey said. "Me too," Samantha said. "Same here," Nikolai said. "We speak Japanese, but have not taken any lessons, Interesting," Richtofen said. "But hey now were all on the page, I guess," Matt said a little confused. "Yea and no more underline words too," Dempsey said. Takashi and Rei turn their heads to Dempsey then Takeo. "Dempsey and Matt have the tendency to break the fourth wall," Takeo said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let get are asses in their before the freak sacks make us a midnight snack," Dempsey said. "Alright we'll introduce you to the rest of our group," Rei said entering the mall. Takashi followed with Dempsey and his group behind him.

When they reach the floor they were using a home zone must of the people drew their weapons, but lowered them when they saw that the door was beaning open by people that still breathe.

"Good Day," Matt said with a smile. The others in Matt's group tried not to laugh while Takashi's and Rei's group looked at him like he was crazy. "Sorry, I always smile and say 'Good Day' when I met new people," Matt said looking apologetic.

"I believe introductions are in order here Takashi," Takeo said. "Right, the one with glasses and pink hair is Saya Takagi," said Takashi. 'Pink hair, 2012 this is going to be a great year,' Matt whispered to Dempsey. Saya pushed up her glasses and looks at Dempsey's group, then looks away. 'Jeez, what up with her,' Dempsey whispered to Matt. Matt just shrugged. "The guy with the guns and glasses is Kohta Hirano," said Rei. "I think you and me kid were going to get along well," Dempsey said. "Jeez Americans and their toys," Richtofen said. "The blonde ditz is Shizuka Marikawa," Rei said pointing to a blonde with a large bust. 'Damn, I think I just met the juggernog granddaughter,' Dempsey whisper to Matt. Matt did a face palm then whisper to Dempsey, 'Tank I think Miss Rei Miyamoto said that Miss Shizuka Marikawa is a di-' Matt was cut off by a loud crash. Everybody flinch at the noise. 'I see your point,' Tank whisper.

"Oops, sorry," Shizuka said. "Yeah that's alright. I believe you said there was a playmate for Samantha?" Takeo said. "Oh yes this is Alice," Rei said showing Alice to Dempsey's group. "And this is Samantha," Matt said showing Samantha to Takashi's group. "And there also Saeko Busujima but she patrolling another area," Rei said. "And now I believe it time for you to do introduction," Takashi said.

"Right I'm Captain Takeo Masaki. The man with the long flowing coat is Captain Matt Devlin. The one in camo is Captain Tank Dempsey. The man with the bottle in his hand is Sergeant Nikolai Belinski, and the man in the doctor's uniform is Doctor Edward Richtofen," Takeo said.

Alice and Samantha looked at each other then smiled at each other. They then went to play together. Everybody in the room except the kids let a long drawn breath. "Well that went well," Rei said. "I don't think she seen a kid her age for a long time," Dempsey said. "A long time," Matt said.

"Well then I guess to down to you five to explain about 115, Doctor Maxis, and time," Takashi said. "Alright, but if you don't believe me, well I guess a demonstration might have to be in order. So doc should I explain it or should you?" Matt said. "No, have fun," Richtofen said. Matt sighed then started to talk, "Alright, I was born in 1926 in London, England. I know I must be insane. Well I'm not but the doc is, so let me continue on. I, well to be blunt I, Tank, Nikolai, and Takeo were part of a Nazi super solider project, except I was already part of her majesty own super solider project which I was the only one known to succeed."

Matt stopped talking then looked to Dempsey for help. "He is not messing with you. I met Matt in 1944, when we were to rescue an OSS spy that was spying on a group call Group 935. We haven't heard from him so my and Matt governments decide to go rescue him at some asylum that we had gather info on to been his know last position. That didn't end up so well. We were attack by, well marrow junkies or what you like to call them, them. Matt and I were 'lucky' to get out of there and our teams were not. After we escape we, well we were taken in by Group 935 that was watching us to see if we could become their commanding officers for their gut bag army. Matt and I were taken to different people. Matt was taken to Doctor Ludwig Maxis aka Samantha's father and I was taken to Doctor fruit loop over here. Yeah the doc here is a Nazi," Dempsey was interrupted by Richtofen, "I was spying on Group 935 by the order of Trey- I mean the Illuminati." "Well yeah true, but that doesn't matter anymore cause I don't the Illuminati can do anything anymore, with pretty much every body being dead or a maggot house. Now onward to the story, the doc here already had Tak and Nikolai as test subject and the one I was replacing I knew was dead. During the last part of the trial experiments we were injected with a serum made with element 115. Well it wipe my, Tak, and Nikolai memories and made us immune to the flesh addicts virus, lucky us. It also gave us some lovely side effect. I became more vicious, Tak was a borderline mute, and Nikolai needed vodka to survive. The doc here got the 115 in his blood being near it so much, and Samantha has it because the doc here was also experimenting on her," Dempsey stopped then looked at Matt then asked, "So Matt what happen to you when you were with Doctor Maxis?" "I was giving the 115 serum and was just watch. Sometimes Ludwig did experiments on me that I rather not talk about, and they were two other subjects, but they were deemed unsuccessful and were executed on the spot. I had a front row seat to it too," Matt stopped talking then turned to Dempsey.

Dempsey spoke, "Well that great to hear, and I guess it back to my story. When Tak, Nikolai, and I were ready to head out to the world are first stop was in a swamp in Japan in 1945, and wouldn't you know it freak sacks attack us. Fun time that was, then we ended up back in Germany. Even more fun times and also met Samantha. Let me tell you, you do not want to play a game of hide and seek with her. Doc here then used of his inventions on a teleporter, and were we arrive to had us questioning what the fuck was going on. It was 1962 and yet there were still marrow jockeys. After a little blowing things to high hell we escape and to Russia. We help some dude call Gersch to escape from Samantha who was stuck in the aether we were teleported to a closest of some sort, and had to have four people get us the fuck out of there. Four dudes in a small place not a pretty sight. When that was all done, we reach Shangri-La, and let me tell you, it was no paradise. Freak bags were everywhere. We got this stone thing which had the doc's name on it and finding a statue of him. We got the hell out of there and teleported to Paradise Reach or Area 51. We stayed there for a while until it was overrun by bone junkies and devil dogs. We then headed to a moon base call Griffin Station. Flesh addicts were crawling all over the place. We were really like how the hell do gut bags get on the moon, and then this is where we met Matt 'again'." Dempsey turn to Matt then asked him, "So why were you on the moon?"

"I was order by Doctor Maxis to follow Dempsey and his group, and get his daughter out of the aether, which he gave me a device to do so. I made it just in time when they open the M.P.D. which Samantha was in. The M.P.D. is a device that can control maggot houses, and I don't know what M.P.D. stands for either. I used the device and I got Samantha out of there, and pray to god no more fucking Maggot addicts. We got the hell out of the base and then teleported to Japan in the year 2012, and judging by the faces and the face of Saya here you don't believe us. Well doc would you show them the Wunderwaffe DG-2 please and Tank would you explain what it does."

Dempsey and Richtofen nod their heads and Richtofen handed the DG-2 to Dempsey. Dempsey begun his explanation, "This here is the Wunderwaffe DG-2 or what I like to call it the Wonder Waffle, created by the doc right next to me. This baby here holds up to thirty rounds, and each clip holds six. This baby shots, well I may have to show you what it shots, but it can shot a chain of lightning that can kill up to ten freak sacks." "But only if the minions are five or less yards near each other," Richtofen said. Takashi and his group look at Dempsey and his group like they were crazy. Dempsey, Richtofen, and Matt sighed. "Alright then, since there no maggot addicts here. I guess how about a field trip then," Dempsey said getting up along with Richtofen and Nikolai. "Hey Tak, Matt, and Shizuka can you watch the mini super solider and her new friend?" Dempsey asked. Takeo, Matt, and Shizuka nod their heads, and Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen left with Takashi group.

"Babysitting, why do I always get that job?" Takeo said. "I had to watch Samantha when I was part her father super solider project," Matt said. "Well at least I am not alone with this unhonorable job," Takeo said. Matt sighed then got up to look for Samantha and Alice.

Matt was walking down a hallway when he heard the sound of walking. It was the sound of walking that was going to haunt him for the rest of his life. "Bloody Hell, Hellhounds this cannot be happening," Matt said getting readying his S&W and continued on walking. The sound of paws hitting the floor was getting louder and louder until the walking sound stop. Matt looked to his sides then his back and saw nothing. Then there was a bark. Matt jumped and looked around for where the bark came.

Then Matt realized something the bark was made by a small dog. Matt sighed and put his gun back. He heard the bark again and it was behind him. Matt turned and looked down. Matt chuckled and pick up the dog that was tormenting him. "Well at least you're not infected little guy, but how did you get into here," Matt said picking up the small dog.

"Zeke where are you?" came a little girl's voice. "Samantha is that you?" Matt asked the voice. "Matt have you found a little dog called Zeke?" come Samantha voice. Matt turn to the little dog then asked, "Are you Zeke?" The little dog barks then nods it head. "Ok dogs nodding their heads, 2012 is going to be a fun year," Matt said.

Alice and Samantha then came out of the shadows. Zeke jumped out of Matt's hands and ran over to Alice and Samantha. Alice pick up Zeke then spoke, "There you are Zeke have you been playing with Matt?" "No just giving me a heart attack," Matt said sitting down on some rubble. Samantha laugh then said, "Uncle Matt doesn't like dogs." Alice frowned then asked why. "Let just say killing freak bags aren't the only things that haven't been infect by this gut bag virus," Matt answered. "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "Hellhound's puppies, and before you asked, these aren't the cute and cuddly kind either, and also gutter slugs," Matt paused then spoke up again, "Samantha have I told you how much I hated your father." Samantha nods her head and Matt rolls his eyes. "Alright let get back to Uncle Takeo and Aunt Shizuka before they go to sleep," Matt said getting up and heading over to where Takeo and Shizuka were.

Just as Matt, Alice, Samantha, and Zeke got to Takeo and Shizuka. Music started to play that Matt, Samantha, and Takeo knew all too well. "Coming Home by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood," Takeo said. "Uh oh Tank and the others must be making an ass rape train right now," Matt said. "Someone going to have to help them," Takeo said. "Yup, to bring them home," Matt paused then asked, "That me right?" Takeo nods his head. Matt sighs then goes to look for the others.

The song got to the first verse when Matt got outside. (Bold means screaming)

**I need you!**

**To sacrifice the vermin martyr**

**To!**

**Bring me to where I saw you**

**Die!**

**I will make your last words come**

**True!**

**Now I know what I must**

**Do!**

Matt looked around for Dempsey and the others. He then heard yelling that sounded like Nikolai woman scream. Matt followed the scream.

Now in death,

bring me life

All that I am

Will be coming home now

I did it all for you

I'm becoming real now

With all I am

All I am

Matt found Dempsey and the others and got out his matches and started to again kill the freak bags.

**Oh how I tried**

**To separate reality from**

**Truth!**

**Now you'll see what I can**

**Do!**

Matt was head banging to the song like Dempsey when they were all slaughtering the marrow jockeys.

Bring me life

All that I am

We'll be coming home now

I did it all for you

I'm becoming real now

With all I am

All I am

With all I am

I swear to you

I'll kill them all

I'll make them suffer

And now in death

Bring me life

All that I am

Will be coming home now

I did it all for you

I'm becoming real now

With all I am

All I am

I'm coming home now

I'm coming home now

I'm coming home now

I'm coming home now

I'm coming home now

I'm coming home now

I'm coming home now

Coming home

I'm coming home now

Coming home

I'm coming home now

Coming

**I'm Coming Home!**

When the song was over only Dempsey and Takashi group were the only ones left standing. "Ooh fucking rah maggot addicts!" Dempsey yelled. "Yeah that great and all, but where the fuck did that song come from, and how the hell was it playing?" Saya asked. "Yes Tank I agree with Saya here. How the hell was Coming Home playing?" Matt said. "Nikolai found the three teddy bears with the P.E.S. helmets and activated them," Dempsey said. Matt jaw hung open. He then pick up his jaw then said, "What the hell are the teddy bears doing here? What next though the 115 meteors." "Well however the songs are playing, how do you know about them?" Rei asked. "Simple we heard them all before," Nikolai said. "Before and all?" Takashi asked confused. "When we were going through are lovely trip through time we got to hear some kickass songs by Kevin Sherwood and the lovely Elena Siegman," Dempsey said. "What the fuck were you idiots going through?" Saya asked. "We'll tell you when we know," Matt said.

"I hope the songs you'd listen to didn't have screaming emo lady in all of them," Kohta said. "Sorry all except two had the screaming emo lady," Matt said. "Lullaby for a Deadman. I hope that plays in the next chapter," Dempsey said. Takashi group looked at Dempsey like he was crazy. "We pretty much destroy the fourth wall when we fell like it. Which is most of the time," Matt said. "Well that explains a lot, and what we just saw with the 'Wonder Waffle'. So we believe you now," Takashi said. "But it still going to take a while to get used to it," Rei said. "Take your time. We are not going anywhere anytime soon," Richtofen said. "Yeah you got that one right doc," Dempsey said.

The two groups left the scene of the maggotstack massacre and headed back. "Though I'm carious," Nikolai said. "About what," Kohta said. "If these hellpigs only respond to sound how come more didn't came when the song was playing," Nikolai said. "Nikolai, who gives a fuck. As long as the marrow jockeys didn't come I don't care," Dempsey said. "Works for me," Matt said.

Just as the two groups got back to the mall they were calling home Matt went into the parking lot. "Matt where the hell are you going?" Rei asked. "I'm going to try and see if I can get a car up and ready, and so we can get a quick getaway if the maggot houses over run us," Matt said. Saya laughed then said, "Good luck, you won't be able to get any electrical machine running after the EMP went off." Matt laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about him. He a mechanic prodigy. He can fix almost everything at near ruin damage," Dempsey said. Saya shrugged then said, "You're killing him if he turned then." "Oh come on Saya maybe their right maybe they can't be turn like Tank said, and you saw them how they fight and how they do things," Kohta said. "Whatever," was the only thing Saya said going into the mall. Dempsey sighed and the rest of them enter the building.

Matt was under the hood of a car and just looking at it. "This is going to be harder than it looks," Matt said then gets to work. After a few hours Matt had the engine in pieces and memorized what he needed to do. He then goes to another car that was about then same as the car he strip of it engine and got to work on it.

Matt was under the car when he heard footsteps and it sounded human. "Bloody hell. I thought I wasn't making too much noise," Matt said. Matt then hid the rest of himself under the car, and waited for the gut bags to come.

Matt then saw it was only one and saw the person was alive. Matt sighed and got out his 1911 then waited for the person to get closer to the car. When the person was right next to the car slid under the person but stop when he realized he was sliding under a woman skit. He stopped right under the skirt and saw a pair of black panties or g string he couldn't figure that one out. Matt then slid to the other side of the car as he realized he was looking up a woman skirt. He put his 1911 back and bangs on the hood of the car. The woman turns her head with purple hair and draws a katana at Matt who was blushing as red as the blood coming out of his nose. "Sorry I didn't mean t-," Matt was cut off by the woman's katana getting closer to his neck. Matt tried to gulp but if he did he might get his head sliced off.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" the woman asked. "The name Captain Matt Devlin of her majesty British Army, and to answer your second question I'm was getting this car up and running again. Which I was about to test to see if it would start," Matt said looking at the katana and the woman chest. 'Bloody hell I'm becoming Tank. Note to self: Beat the bloody fucking shit out of Tank when I have the chance,' Matt thought. "Hey eyes up here," the woman said. "I know that but with this katana at my neck I think it going to be pretty hard to look at your eyes," Matt said. "Well then Matt I have to say your Japanese is good for being British but I don't believe you when you say you fixed this car," the woman said. "Like I said I was about to start it when you came walking in," Matt said then took a look at the katana at his neck and the woman chest. 'Yup need to stop hanging around Tank,' Matt thought. The katana got closer to Matt's neck. "Sorry, sorry, but can I check if I got the car fix," Matt said. The woman lowers her weapon then says, "I'm watching you and if you try something I'll cut off something that you'll miss." Matt cringed at what the woman said and knew what she would cut off.

Matt then opened the driver side door and got in. Matt sigh then try to start up the car. Matt tries a few more times than a miracle happens the car was roaring like a lion. "Now I believe Saya owes me some praising," Matt said with a grin on his face. "Saya as in Saya Takagi?" the woman asked. "You must be Saeko Busujima," Matt said. Saeko nods her head. Matt turns off the car then says, "Boy, do you need some catching up, and would you say that I brought this car back."

A/N: God this was annoying to write. And if any of my readers are still reading I'm going to bring in more chapter now to my other stories (I hope). Also please leave a review and no flames.


	2. Asylum von den Toten

Chapter 2 Asylum von den Toten (German for Asylum of the Dead)

Also the music in this chapter and the last one is own by Kevin Sherwood.

Matt and Saeko enter the room where the rest were telling stories. "I mean really where the fuck did the color go when we got there, and then when we turned on the power wouldn't you believe it color. We were like what the fuck Treyarch," Dempsey telling the story when they were in Russia. "It was a fascinating experience, but I could not see the red blood when I was painting the walls with the blood," Richtofen said.

"Ah Russia it was one fuck up black and white movie," Matt said. "Yeah and are second trip we got to meet some celebrity," Tank said. "Ah George Romero nice guy gave me tips on how to deal with these maggot houses. I have to say head shots are the only way to go," Matt said. "Really what think we been doing," Takashi said. "Sorry but the hell pigs we been killing are different than the ones were killing," Nikolai said. "But not that much different, actually there is only one thing that is Element 115 and no not Ununpentium. This element is way different from Ununpentium. It comes from the earth instead of being man made," Richtofen said. "I find that crazy if I didn't see what you can do what that 'wonder waffle'," Saya said. "Well if you believe that would you believe that I got a car working again. Wasn't easy but it roars like a lion, and if you don't believe me ask Saeko," Matt said pointing to Saeko. Everybody look at Saeko. She nods her head. "Nice now we can get fuck out of here if need to," Tank said. "That might be sooner than you think," Kohta said. "Oh shit," was the only thing Richtofen said. "Wow and we just got here," Tank said.

"Well then I guess it time to prove are wroth that we can get pay by killing those maggot whores," Matt said getting out his P90. "Right behind you Matt, they're really gonna pay now," Tank said getting out his Armsel Striker shotgun. "They stand no chance against this Soviet," Nikolai said with his Remington M11-87 Shotgun in his hands. "I will show them the path to Hell!" Takeo yelled while aiming his Benelli M4 Shotgun. "An autopsy is more easily performed with a shotgun," Richtofen said getting his HK FABARM FP6 Shotgun out.

When Tank's group left Saeko said, "I don't think their coming back." Samantha giggled then said, "They been killing puppets for a very long time. I don't think you can get rid of them that easily." "What do you mean?" Saeko asked. "Watch them and find out," Samantha said. Takashi's group with Samantha left the room they were in to watch Tank's group.

When they got there they saw a massacre of 'them'. "Holy shit what the fuck," Rei said. "What you never seen a doctor at his best," Richtofen said. "Oh came on doc, I bet they haven't seen anyone this good at killing flesh addicts," Tank said. "Come on hell pigs I'm not drunk enough for you to even bite me," Nikolai said. "Why the hell do you even what to get bitten? The minute you get bitten we will kill you," Saya said. "You still don't believe us that we can't be turn. Bloodily hell maybe we should let us get bitten," Matt said.

All of the sudden a freakbag got behind Matt and bite his neck. Matt screamed in pain. Then for no reason the brain-maggot let go of him and Matt shot the bonebag in the head. Takashi's group readied their weapons just in case if Matt came near them.

Saeko was watching Takeo fight with his katana when she noticed his fighting style look familiar. Then after a while the maggot house's lay dead again on the ground

"BLOODILY HELL, not again," Matt said kneeling. "Uh oh, Matt got bitten and looks like he going through the same thing he did when he was inject with the 115 serum," Richtofen observing Matt. Tank, Takeo, and Nikolai cringe at what happening to Matt. "Oh boy if he doesn't kill any cheeseheads this could be bad," Tank said. "Or fight somebody," Matt said getting up. Saeko swung her katana at Matt's neck but was stop by one of Matt's machetes. "Good I have a volunteer. I hope you know what you gotten yourself into," Matt said. Saeko looked into Matt green eyes that where now changing into red.

Then a lullaby began to play. "Lullaby for a Dead Man by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood. Thank you for whoever flushed the toilet three times, and kick her ass Matt," Tank said. "That would be that little brat and her new friend," Richtofen said.

Song in Italic

_Life is still spinning_

_Your end my beginning and_

_Everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside_

_Reason for living_

_My mind is forgiving and_

_Destiny is proving to be absent from my life_

"Well I guess it time to prove I'm immune to the maggot house's virus," Matt said as he swung one of his machetes at Saeko. Saeko dodge the blade.

_I know it_

_I feel it_

_I know when you're sleeping_

Matt laugh then said, "God these is like the beginning when I was injected with the 115 Serum." Tank laughed. "What so funny Tank?" Takashi asked. "When he was injected with the 115 serum Matt loves to fight and it gets him um well, hard when he fights, and the worst part is he likes it," Tank said.

_I know the things you're dreaming_

_And I know_

_You will never give up and die_

Takashi laughed then says, "That just like Saeko." "Well this should be interesting," Tank said

_Conscious fulfilling_

_The darkness revealing all_

_Thoughts and insecurities are shinning like the sun_

_Eyes are deceiving_

_Your mind will stop breathing and_

_All that you are made of will now rightly become mine_

Takeo watch Matt and Saeko fight like he was watching a fight between him and Tank. Then Saeko last name click in Takeo head it was the last name of the man Takeo's only daughter that he didn't killed, married.

_You know it_

_You feel it_

Saeko swung her katana at Matt, but he jump and onto the katana which shock everyone watching the fight. Matt stood on the katana for a few seconds then did a round house kick to Saeko but she just dodges the kick.

_I know when you're sleeping_

_I know the things you're dreaming_

"Come on, this cannot be your best!" Matt yelled at Saeko. "No it is not," Takeo said. Tank raise an eyebrow then said, "Not telling us something Tak."

_I love it when you're weeping_

_Even death can't stop this feeling_

_And I know_

_You will never give up and die_

_Father_

Matt laughed then said, "Well then having some problems." Saeko gave Matt a face that strongly looked like a face Takeo usually gave his 'friends'.

_Why have you forsaken me_

_My life is gone_

_Father_

Tank looked at Saeko's face then Takeo's, then at Saeko's chest, and then back to Takeo's face. "Tak I think Saeko is your great-granddaughter," Tank said.

_You know how long it's taken me_

"Yes she is," Takeo.

_I live again_

Tank's and Takashi's groups look at Takeo and Saeko. "Whoa," was the only thing Tank could say.

_I know when you're sleeping_

_I know the things you're dreaming_

"Wow your Tak great-granddaughter. Why didn't I see that coming?" Matt said.

_I know when you're sleeping_

_I know the things you're dreaming_

"Yes Takeo Masaki is my great-grandfather. Of course why should I call him my great-grandfather if he murders all but one of his family members," Saeko said. "Yeah I heard him yell that when he was throwing a monkey bomb," Matt said.

_I love when you're weeping_

_Even death can't stop this feeling_

"Hey family reunion later, more fighting," Tank said.

_I know when you're sleeping_

_I know the things you're dreaming_

Matt nods his head and draws out his other machete. Saeko swung her katana at Matt but he blocks it with one of his machete. Matt then runs toward Saeko while blocking her katana and sliding the machete blocking the weapon along the blade.

_I love when you're weeping_

_Even death can't stop this feeling_

_And I know_

_You will never give up_

_No you will never give up_

_You will never give up_

_And die_

Just as the song ends Matt slashes down at Saeko. However the only thing he did was cutting Saeko shirt and reviling Saeko's cleavage. "Hey Matt, I would said 'A little off' but-" Tank was cut by Matt saying, "Tank finished that sentence. I'm going to shoot you somewhere that every male will miss." Tank then stopped talking.

Matt then checked his neck and saw that the bite mark was gone and his eyes were normal. "A successful test," Richtofen said. "Whatever doc," Tank said.

All of the sudden Matt fainted and landed face first. Tank ran to Matt and flipped him over. Matt's eyes were doing the anime eye spinning thing. Tank raised an eyebrow then said, "2012 going to be a great year."

The two groups then go back to the mall. They place Matt on a bed. "So you guys are immune to them," Takashi said. "Yup, and that one of the few things you should like being a super solider. You get all the nice perks," Tank said. "And you say this 115 serum made out of Element 115 is the only way to be immune," Saya said. "In a soviet nut shell," Nikolai said. "All right then where can where can we find this Element 115?" Rei asked. Richtofen answer Rei's question, "A minion infested swamp known as Shi no Numa."

A/N Thank god another chapter of this crossover, and also thank you for the reviews even though there not that many I'm happy that everybody is enjoying it, and to the reviewer Rocket when I finished chapter one I look up the four idiots again and saw that Tank is a corporal, and I always thought Tank was a captain, but I'm going to change his rank anytime soon. Also please review and no flames.


	3. デッドの沼

Disclaimer: The song The One is own by Treyarch but the song is sung by Two Down/Benn.

Chapter 3 デッドの沼 (Japanese for Swamp of the Dead)

"Fuck no," Saya said. "I agree with her. We are not going back to that swamp, and bring back all those happy memories," Tank said. "Well if we don't then Takashi's group will slowly be turned into minions or at once if were not careful," Richtofen said. Everybody except Richtofen in the cringe at what he said. "That why I'm going to agree with you Richtofen. I'll go and grab the 115 from the swamp even if I have to go alone," Matt said getting up from the bed he was sleeping in. "But you're not going alone. I'm coming with you," Takeo said readying himself. "Great, hope to see you when we get back," Matt said getting ready. "Any more volunteers?" Tank asked. "Yeah me, and I'm not going to like it," Kohta said. "Kid you're the bravest gun nut I ever known well except me," Tank said worried. "Come on Tank you been teaching Kohta to shot better than any of us here so don't worry," Matt said. "You guys won't have to worry about him either. I'll be joining you as well," Saeko said. "I'm not worry then if we have Tak and his great-granddaughter Saeko," Matt said. Nikolai sighed then got up to join the group leaving. "Wow Nikolai you got balls," Takashi said. Nikolai grunted then said, "I plan to keep it that way." "Then it off to Deddo no Numa. Have fun guys," Tank said. "And remember the 115 is in the storage hut," Richtofen yelled back to the group leaving for the Deddo no Numa. "Yeah, yeah the hut with type 100 me, Tak, and Nikolai remember that," Matt said leaving with Sakeo, Takeo, Kohta, and Nikolai. "Yep their fuck," Takashi said. "Naw their fuck if there hellhounds," Tank said

Deddo no Numa/Shi no Numa

"Where here, this is the place," Matt said. "Finally, I was getting tired of Takeo rambling," Nikolai said. "Shut up Nikolai and get your gear on," Matt said. Matt, Takeo, and Nikolai look around the base that was called Shi no Numa now call Deddo no Numa. "Are you guys going to be ok?" Kohta asked. "Yeah, just happy memories that all," Matt said. "The hell pigs' better stay back this time and from my vodka," Nikolai said. "The demons here will face my wrath and my wrath only and not the emperor's," Takeo said. They were at the courtyard. "Now if I remember correctly the storage hut is that way," Matt said pointing to an open door that had a sign above that said storage. "That was easy," Kohta and Nikolai said. "It helps that there are signs above each door," Saeko said. "Yeah, it does," Matt said.

They then heard moaning. "They're here," Sakeo said. "Fuck, alright then well break into three groups so we can distract them. Tak you go with Sakeo to the 115 in the storage hut. Nikolai and Kohta head to the fishing hut there an old friend of Nikolai's nearby call the flopper and pray to god that it still works, and I'll head to the comm room to play us a little song," Matt said heading to a door with a sign above saying comm room. "Remember the number," Takeo said heading to the storage hut with Sakeo. Matt nods his head. Everybody then head to their destination.

All Nikolai and Kohta had to do was turn around to see the flogger. Nikolai laughed like a mad man. Kohta moved away from Nikolai then said, "Let see if this thing works." "You may want to stand back. The flogger is a very powerful trap," Nikolai said. Kohta got behind Nikolai and Nikolai activated the flogger. The flogger then spun to life literarily. The flogger spun faster and faster. Nikolai went back to laughing like a mad man.

Nikolai then turned off the flogger. Nikolai stop laughing then said, "I will paint red square with their blood." He then laughed like a mad man again. Kohta sigh.

Nikolai saw a familiar light then went to it. "You got to kidding me right, that not what I think it is," Nikolai said heading towards the light. "Nikolai what is that light?" Kohta asked. "A hunch," Nikolai said.

When Nikolai and Kohta got to front of the fishing hut; Nikolai stop. "Um I remember that all of the doors were open," Nikolai said. He then opened the door. Nikolai and Kohta saw something that Nikolai knew all too well. The perk machine randomized then landed as Double Tap Root Beer.

The country theme from Double Tap Root Beer played.

_Cowboys can't shoot slow or they'll end up below. When they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf (Ye-haa) Cowboys can't shoot slow, or they'll end up below, when they need some help, they reach for the Root beer shelf. YA THIRSTY PARTNER!?_

"Heh haven't heard that in a while. Hey wait don't drink that!" Nikolai yelled. Kohta was about to take a sip from a bottle of Double Tap Root Beer. "What I'm thirsty and I have anything sweet in a while," Kohta said. "Yeah it may be sweet but you don't have 115 in your blood to handle what that thing can do and I don't think we should waste ammo, cause it makes you fire more bullets. That why it's a last resort perk," Nikolai said taking the Double Tap out of Kohta hand.

Nikolai saw the Mystery Box and headed towards it. He placed a hand on it then it open. The weapon that appeared was a Winter's Fury. Nikolai then took the Winter's Fury. "Heh a Winter's Fury. It going to be cold day for the hell pigs," Nikolai said. "What a Winter's Fury?" Kohta asked. "Soviet winters pack into a gun," respond Nikolai.

Takeo and Saeko were at the entrance of the storage hut when they saw the door was closed. "So, they want to shake things up a bit? Takeo is game." Takeo said. "What is it?" Saeko asked. "I pray to think that I am wrong," Takeo said as he opened the door.

The familiar humming of a perk-a-cola dispenser being randomized had caught Takeo ears. Saeko looked at the machines in the air that was switching between four machines. When the perk machine stopped randomizing it landed as Speed Cola. "What the hell just happen? That not possible," Saeko said. Takeo looked at the perk machine then said, "Your right, this is not supposed to be happening."

Takeo and Saeko then heard the salsa theme for Speed Cola

_Your hands are slow, your movements sluggish, your lack of speed, just brings you anguish. Just take a sip, you will move faster. Just try it now! And speed is mastered! Press those lips against the only one that really moves you. Speed Cola speeds up your life!_

"What the fuck was that?" Saeko asked.

Takeo press a button on the perk machine and it dispense a Speed Cola. Takeo took the Speed Cola and drunk it. "Speed Cola…is honorable," Takeo said tossing the empty bottle and making the bottle crash sound. "What does Speed Cola do?" Saeko asked. "It makes you reload faster but you must have 115 in your blood to work properly," Takeo said. "What if I don't then," Saeko said. Takeo handed a Speed Cola to Saeko. "Careful it a bit spicy," Takeo said. Saeko took a sip of the Speed Cola and spat it out. "Damn, what the fuck!" Sakeo said. Sakeo then took a jug of the Speed Cola and swallowed this time. "God that is spicy," Saeko said finishing the rest of the Speed Cola. Saeko toss the bottle and tried to walk, but all she did was run very fast into a wooden box with two flashing golden question marks in the middle of it with one them upside down, and a blue glow emitting from it. "The Mystery Box," Takeo said.

Takeo walked over to Saeko and helped her up. Takeo then placed a hand on the box. It then opened. A weapon then floated out of the box. It was a Porter's x2 Ray Gun. Takeo took the pack-a-punch weapon. It was a familiar feeling he thought he would never felt again. The box closed then open. The weapon that appeared was the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. "I think the doctor well be pleased to see this," Takeo said grabbing the pack-a-punch wonder weapon. Takeo put the wonder weapons away and then headed to the crates with the 115.

Matt was just outside the comm room when he saw that it doors were close he stop. "And this is when I start to worry," Matt said opening the door. The perk machine was in the air randomizing. When it landed it was Juggernog. Matt heard the Juggernog jingle.

_When you need some help to get by, something to make you feel strong. Reach for Juggernog tonight, sugar seduction delight! When you need to feel big and strong, reach for Juggernog tonight!_

Matt smile then said, "Heh, Tank should have been here." Matt then pressed the button on the perk machine and got a shock. A whole bunch of Juggernog came out. Matt moved out of the bottles way. Surprisingly none of the bottles broke. "Oh yeah gonna bring all of these back," Matt said placing all the Juggernogs he could into his bag.

A light caught Matt's eye. "Well now this is a surprise," Matt said walking over to a Mystery Box. The Mystery Box and then reveled a Zeus Cannon. Matt grabbed it then grinned. "Now I know that Tank should've came," Matt said walking towards the phone. The Mystery Box opened again and revel a V-R11 Lazarus. Matt laughed and then grabbed the powerful wonder weapon. The Mystery Box opened again and a Max Wave Gun/Porter's X2 Zap Gun. "Okay now the writer is just being silly," Matt said grabbing the yellow and red wonder weapon.

The moaning of cheeseheads brought Matt back to his mission and that was to dial 911 on the phone. Matt got to the phone and dialed 911. The phone rang for a while and then heard the whisper, "I know when you're sleeping."

Everybody got back to the flogger. "So who got reintroduce to the wonder weapons?" Matt asked. Takeo and Nikolai raised their hands. Matt shrugged then listened to as The One played, but it sounded different. "Well this is new," Matt said listening to the song

The One by Benn. "Benn? What the fuck happen to Elena and Kevin?" Tank asked. "Tank what the hell are you doing in this scene you're not with are group," Matt said. "I know but who is this Benn," Tank said. "British band that did some lovely freak bags songs," Matt said. "Well they better be good or I'll ask the author to kill me off in big explosion," Tank said.

Italic is sung is whisper, bold is sung, bold and italics is echo

_All my life I been debating_

_All the crows, they sit there waiting_

_Wondering what I'm going to eat_

_Until I have it_

_I can't sleep_

_I finally see you on the floor_

_Your heart's not beating any more_

_My lust for you just cannot wait_

_Your skin it tastes like chocolate_

_Staring blankly at the sun_

_Waiting for my time to come_

_Your happy life it makes me sick_

_All the screaming sounds like music_

_Lucid are my pooling dreams_

_Someone tell me what they mean_

_There's an iron smell of blood in the air, but I can't find it anywhere_

"Let's move are arses before the maggot houses get here," Matt said. Then all of the sudden the freak bags from Shi no Numa and them where surrounding the group. "Fuck, these hell pigs will not stay dead," Nikolai said. Takeo just growled. Saeko and Kohta readied their weapons.

**Well I've been waiting for someone to find me**

**And become a part of me**

_**Part of**_

**Well I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me**

**And set me free**

**Well I've been waiting for**

"RUN!" Nikolai yelled. "Where, the maggot shacks and them are all around us. You think we're going to a suicide run only three of us can live through that and I'm not letting them become one of them," Matt said. Takeo pump his Benelli M4 Shotgun. "I fucking hate suicide runs," Matt said. Saeko place a hand on Matt's shoulder. He nodded his head and readied his FN P90. Nikolai sigh then got out his PP-2000. "Yeah no kidding Nikolai," Kohta said.

_Blood's flavor is so metallic_

_Its smell makes me go fanatic_

_Texture that I find in you is a thick viscous glue_

_My senses have become so keen_

_With all I touch and all I see_

_There's an iron smell of blood in the air_

_But now I see it everywhere_

When the flesh pukes where close enough, the group opened fire or in Saeko case started slicing and dicing that came near her. "We need to get back," Matt said. Takeo nods his head then starts making a pathway to the exit. "Follow Takeo!" Nikolai yelled.

**Well I've been waiting for someone to find me**

**And become a part of me**

_**Part of**_

**Well I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me**

**And set me free**

**Well I've been waiting for the one.**

Takeo and Nikolai were creating an exit to Deddo no Numa while Matt, Saeko, and Kohta where taking care of the sides and back. One freak sack got close to Matt and it mouth latch onto his arm but all it got was his arm protector. Matt removed the arm protector and shot the marrow junkie in the head. Matt whisper damn it.

**Well I've been waiting for the one**

_**The one**_

**I've waiting for the one**

_**The one**_

**Well I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me**

**Well I've been waiting for you**

The group got back to the mall with Element 115 and the Wonder Weapons. "Wait the song still playing," Tank said. Matt handed Tank the Zeus Cannon then said "Who cares." While Takeo handed Richtofen the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ. "Holy shit," was the only thing Tank said. Richtofen rubbed his cheek on the wonder weapon everybody look at him he was crazy. "Wait is that thing made out of solid gold?" Takashi asking Richtofen. Richtofen nods his head.

**Well I've been waiting for someone to find me**

**And become a part of me**

_**Part of**_

**Well I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me**

**And set me free**

**Well I've been waiting for someone to find me**

**And become a part of me**

_**Part of**_

**Well I've been waiting for you to come here and kill me**

**And set me free**

**Well I've been waiting for**

_**The One**_

Just as the song was ending a voice that Tank and his group recognized begun to speak.

"_Gentlemen, allow me to take this opportunity to welcome you into group nine three five. This is a prestigious moment in the history of our race for you represent the future of technological advancement. You are the pioneers of human discovery. In your hands lies the destiny of mankind. In our hands is a great power and with that power comes a price. You have volunteered to be part of this great experiment and with that decision comes the responsibility of absolute secrecy. No one is to know what you do where you work what our research has discovered or what our purpose will be. You will have no further contact with your governments or your families. Your decision to fully dedicate your lives to group nine three five is absolute. In your lockers you will find your field ops manual, which will direct you should our manifest get compromised. We cannot afford to let this power fall into the wrong hands and therefore the field ops manual should be considered your bible. Make your preparations now, a new dawn is beginning for mankind."_

After the voice disappeared Tank was clutching his head, Nikolai was sitting down with a vodka bottle in hand whimpering and taking big gulps from the bottle, Takeo was silent very silent and still, Richtofen look beyond pissed, Samantha was about to cry, and Matt was curled up in a ball, rocking in a corner and was about to scream.

"Are you guys alright?" Rei asked Tank's group. Matt let a scream that was sure to bring them here. "What do you think you little cunt," Tank said breathing heavily. "Hey Tank come on. Rei only ask a simple question," Takashi said. "Sorry but that voice we prayed that we would never hear ever again well maybe little Sammy Maxis since that was that voice was her father Doctor Ludwig Maxis. The bastard that wrote off of the super solider project that Tak, Nikolai, Matt, and I were part of," Tank said.

All of the sudden a flash a light appeared. Matt ran to a window and saw something that they know that they were about to be screwed up the ass or arse if your British like Matt. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! RUN!" Matt yelled.

Matt grabbed Samantha and Alice. "What going on?" Saya asked. Then there was a low growl. "Uh oh, those don't sound like freak bags," Tank said he then realized, "SHIT! DOGS! RUN!" "Seriously what the hell is going on. What the hell can dogs do," Rei said. "Fluffy puppies are coming," Samantha said. "Hell hounds but you said that their nobody in the M.P.D. that this wasn't supposed to happen," Saeko said. "Yeah and neither was supposed there to be perk-a-colas, mystery boxes, and wonder weapons," Takeo said. All of the sudden there was barking and snarling. "Shit everyone to the roof and watch all doors to the roof," Tank said. "Hell no were no heading to the roof that a death trap," Takashi said.

A hell hound burst through the door and Takashi's group got a look at a hell hound. "What the fuck!" Rei yelled. Tank fire his shotgun at the hell hound and killed it. "They may come in numbers but a shotgun shot well but them down real fast," Nikolai said. Takashi's group then ran with Tank's group.

When both groups got to the roof they saw that there were not that many doors that needed to be covered. "Matt, Saeko watch the kids and Shizuka. Tak getting a little annoyed babysitting. Next will spilt into groups, Kohta, Saya. Nikolai, Richtofen. Takashi, Rei. And me and Takeo. We each take a door and watch out some of explode," Tank said. Both groups then got to the doors or was watching those who couldn't fight well. "Bring on the dogs," Tank said aiming his shotgun and the nearest hell hound witch was on fire. Everybody with a gun started to fire.

A/N: (Screams like Matt) God that was annoying to write. Try writing the lyrics for a song that you can't find on the internet, but I'm happy that I got through this chapter. Now I don't write much for the end A/N so enjoy and leave a review please, and see you at DER REISE (Hope you can taste the death). P.S. I have no clue when the wonder weapons will come into play but I think the next chapter also again I'll bring in Rika too for Shizuka.


	4. Fabrik der Toten

Disclaimer: The song is Beauty of Annihilation own by Treyarch.

Chapter 4 Fabrik der Toten (German for Factory of the Dead)

Everybody was breathing heavily. "And this is why we're cat people now. Dah no offensive Alice and Zeke," Tank said. "None taking Mister Tank," Alice said with Zeke in her arms. Zeke bark at Tank then jump out of Alice arms and ran over to Tank. Zeke then sat in front Tank. "Yeah Zeke, not gonna happen. Uncle Tank really hates dog," Samantha said. Tank slowly walks away. "Yeah I can see way. Element 115 can do that to animals I don't wanna see what it can do to human," Saya said. "Trust me pinky you already have. Tak, Nikolai, Matt, and I are proof what it can do if use right," Tank said. "Use poorly, let just say it will take more than a double tap to kill the minions," Richtofen said. "Super charged them," Kohta said. "And why do you think we hate freak sacks so much," Matt said. "With a passion, Matt," Takeo said. "With a passion," Nikolai said then laughed. "Yeah their not a word that says how much we hate freak bags," Tank said.

"So now that the puppies are gone. You can tell us why we just went to a swamp covered with them and freak bags as you call them," Saeko said. "Is there a science kit in the mall?" Richtofen asked. "Yeah should be. Why?" Rei said. Richtofen grinned then said, "Good I was hoping to test out the new serum on my new test subjects." "New test subjects. He means us right," Kohta said. "Doc this isn't a trial run. Nikolai, Tak, Matt, and I we're the trial run," Tank said. "Oh yes now on to phase 12," Richtofen said. "Phase 12 means injecting us with an immunity right," Alice asked Samantha said. Samantha just shrugged. Matt aimed his S&W at Richtofen. Richtofen smile and Tank said, "Doc you know we're serious so don't do anything to Takashi's group, got it!" Tank said. "Of course Dempsey, phase 12 means making the immunity to the minions," Richtofen said. Matt lowers his gun and then said, "Alright, work your magic mad doc."

Richtofen was in the food court working with Element 115 trying to make the immunity. He sighs. "Hey come on. This is best we got right now. If you need anything better Doc, you can go to the nearest hospital," Takashi said. "Well that my, Nikolai, and Tak queue," Tank said. "It better then standing here waiting for the immunity for my great-granddaughter and her friends," Takeo said. "Aw wonderful a shopping trip just what I need," Richtofen said. "Is he usually this crazy?" Takashi asked. "No he been crazy ever since he touched the M.P.D.," Tank said. Nikolai sighed and left with Tank, Takeo, and Richtofen

Rei then came walking into the food court. "Where are those four idiots going?" Rei asked. "Getting better equipment to make the immunity," Takashi said. "God were leaving are hands in those idiots. I don't know why we're letting them stay," Rei said. "Because we know what we're doing," Matt said coming into the food court with Saeko. "I hope you guys do," Rei said.

Matt sighed then asked, "Where is everybody?" "Shizuka is watching Alice, Samantha, and Zeke," Rei said. "And your four idiotic friends just left to a nearby hospital to get better equipment," Takashi said.

"How Saya and Kohta doing?" Rei asked. "We just swap out shifts with them they seemed fine," Saeko said. "Coming off of a hell hound attack for the first time they probably be in shock, but with all these maggot sacks attacks you guys should be fine," Matt said. "Not really. There used to be more people in this mall," Takashi said. "I can guess what happen to them, sorry," Matt said. "Kohta actually was starting a relationship with one of the other survivors, but he had to kill her," Rei said. "Did she become one of them or was she bitten?" Matt asked. Saeko shock her head then said, "Neither, she was surrounded by them and she yell out to him to kill her." "Damn, gotta feel sorry for the chubby guy, but I think Saya helping the guy. I think she likes him, but that could just be me," Matt said. Takashi, Rei, and Saeko chuckled. "Yeah it seems like it," Rei said.

"So Matt back before World War II and I can't believe that I just said that, but did you had anybody?" Takashi said. "Nope, I've always been alone. Parents were dead before I was one year old. Rise by dad's parents for a few months then raised by family servents. When I was fifth teen joined her majesty army and became part of her majesty super solider project," Matt said. He sigh then asked, "So do you guys have anybody special alive?" There was a very awkward silence. "Sorry, sorry. Forget I asked," Matt said. More silence then everyone sighed.

"God, what is taking them so long? That hospital not that far away right Takashi?" Matt asked. Takashi nods his head. They then heard Richtofen yelled, "DOCTOR NEEDS A NURSE!" Matt and Shizuka went running to where the yelling was coming from.

Matt and Shizuka saw that the four idiots were bitten. "Shit guys you going to be ok?" Matt asked. "We don't know. All four of us were bitten by these freak bags as Tank calls them. So we don't know," Richtofen said. Matt head went up. "Doc did you call Tank by his first name. You never do that," Matt said. "It seems I have reverted back to before I touch the M.P.D.," Richtofen said. "Well it seems like that, and I like it, but if Tank, Nikolai, and Tak were bitten they may be acting like they were when they were injected with the 115 serum," Matt said. "If that true then, Shizuka can you get vodka a lot of it," Richtofen said. Shizuka nods her head but Matt stops her. "I'll get it. Get them to the food court and Richtofen start working on the immunity," Matt said running towards the closest liquor store.

When Matt got back he saw Saya and Kohta were back. Takeo was sitting down in a chair not moving or saying anything. Tank was sitting on the floor his fists clench. Samantha and Alice were with Takashi, Rei, and Saeko. Shizuka was working with Richtofen to create the immunity. Nikolai was in a corner draining a bottle of vodka. Matt handed what vodka he could carry to Nikolai. "Come on drink up," Matt said. "This fucking blows. Those maggot addicts are really gonna pay now," Tank said. "Just wait through it. It will be over soon," Matt said. "Fuck me man. Now I know how you felt Matt," Tank said. "Nurse Shizuka please hand me that vial with the dissolving solution?" Richtofen asked. "Yes Doctor Richtofen," Shizuka said handing Richtofen the vial. Shizuka saw that Richtofen hand was shaking and that his eyes were changing back from neon red to his normal eye color. "Shit their going back to normal," Matt said. "And that a bad thing," Saya said. "With me it is. Damn it I hope that I can still work in my current condition," Richtofen said.

Just then the four idiots fainted. Then in a few minutes they woke up. Nikolai shook his then said, "Talk about a hangover." Takeo blinks then says, "That was very unpleasant." Tank just slaps himself. Matt helped Richtofen up. "Ja, danke," Richtofen said. Richtofen then look at his work. "Ah good we are almost done, but before I continue. Matt can you tell me did you hear it?" Richtofen said. "Yeah I did, and before you guys ask. When I was reverting back I heard a song, and before you ask what song it was, I don't know what was playing. It was also very confusing to hear that type of song too," Matt said. "Then that it good that I found out during the trial that I was missing an element that I have now so everybody in Takashi's group to be immune to the minions without the effects we have when we are bitten," Richtofen said. "Alright then Doc finished it," Takashi said. Richtofen nods his head.

After a few hours Richtofen sighed then asked, "It done who first?" "Whoa doc I trust that you perfected the immunity, but let them decide if they want to take the immunity," Tank said. "True but why did we just go through that whole ordeal," Richtofen said. Takashi sigh then said, "It your choice guys I won't force you to do it, but I don't won't to become like them so I'm going for it, but before I do I want to know what going to happen to me?"

"Well you're going to be immune to the virus that turns the living into them and regeneration as you saw the bite wound on my neck was not their when I was back to normal in a way," Matt said.

Tank looks at Takashi group and saw Samantha's eyes. They were neon blue. Tank landed on his ass and slide away from Samantha. Nikolai saw Samantha's eye then look at the vodka bottle in his hand then said, "Either I'm not drinking enough or really way too much and that saying something," Nikolai said.

"What the hell Richtofen. What the hell did you do to her?" Tank said. "It's ok I gotten used to it," Samantha said. "So Samantha what happens when we take that immunity?" Rei asked. "What uncle Matt said is true but you already seen that. Your strength is increase, you can move very fast, you're a lot smarter, your reflexes are increase, and you have really good senses," Samantha said. "And I see that you get lovely neon blue eyes," Tank said. Samantha nods her head and her eyes return to normal. "Your eyes turn neon blue at random times to show that you have the immunity," Samantha said. Takashi nods his head and rolls up his left sleeve. "Alright Doc, do it," Takashi said. Richtofen injected Takashi with the immunity.

Takashi felt nothing then he felt pain across his whole body then passed out. When he woke his group was hovering above. His eyes were neon blue then he blink and his eyes were back to normal. "You guys mind?" Takashi said getting up. "How do you feel?" Kohta asked. "Like Matt said, I heard an song ," Takashi said. "Well then anymore volunteers?" Richtofen asked. The rest of Takashi group got the injection. When they woke up their eyes were neon blue they all blink and their eyes were normal.

"So let put it to the test," Richtofen said. "What kind of test?" Saya asked. "Hey Takashi catch this," Matt said throwing his shotgun. "Catch wh-," Takashi was cut short as the shotgun was in his face. As the weapon was about to hit Takashi, in a split second he caught the weapon. "Whoa, nice catch Takashi," Kohta said. "A successful test," Richtofen said. "Well I don't think we have to worry about you guys anymore," Tank said. "Good then, now how many more injections do we have left?" Matt asked. "Ten, I could make more but I need more Element 115," Richtofen said. "That not good because their only three more places that I can think of that has Element 115 and that Area 51, Der Riese, and Griffin Station which is on the moon. Which I don't think we'll be able to go to those places anytime soon," Matt said.

"Here a question who should hold on to the last of the injections?" Rei asked. "Give five to Matt and five to Takashi," Takeo said. "Are you sure that a good idea?" Matt said. 'Yes' was the only thing Takeo said. "Alright then here you go Matt, Takashi. Don't lose them or break them, or I will add your spleens to my collection," Richtofen said handing the last of the immunity to Matt and Takashi. "He is joking right?" Takashi asked. "I've seen the collection," Matt said. Takashi nods his head and says right.

"Ok I been wondering what weapons you guys got out of those boxes?" Kohta asked. "What you mean the pack-a-punch wonder weapons," Tank said. Kohta nods his head.

"Well I'll go first," Tank said getting out the Zeus Cannon. "This here is the Zeus Cannon, the pack-a-punch version of the Thunder Gun. This baby can fire a force wave that will kill anything standing near it. It carries twenty-fours and each clip holds four. This baby here is used for one thing only and clearing out marrow junkies," Tank finished putting the Zeus Cannon away.

Next was Nikolai. He got out the Winter's Fury and started to speak. "This is the Winter's Fury. This is the pack-a-punch version of the Winter's Howl. This can freeze the hell pigs that when this thing is fired, and if any the hell pigs are not frozen they are slowed down for a quick getaway. It holds up to thirty-six rounds with nine in each clip," Nikolai finished, put the Winter's Fury away, and sat down.

Takeo then got up with the Porter's X2 Ray Gun. "This little toy here is the Porter's X2 Ray Gun, the pack-a-punch Ray Gun. It may look like a toy but it fires a shot if aim correctly can remove any of the demons limbs. It holds two hundreds with forty in each clip," Takeo finishes and then sat down.

"My turn now," Richtofen said with the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ in his hands. "This here is the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ, the pack-a-punched of my lovely Wunderwaffe DG-2. Just like the Wunderwaffe DG-2 it kills minions within a 5 yard radius, but this time it can kill up to twenty-four minions. It hold up to thirty rounds with six in each clip, and yes it is made out of solid gold," Richtofen finish and sat down with the Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ still in his arms

Matt then got up with the Max Wave Gun out. "This is the Max Wave Gun, the pack-a-punch version of the Wave Gun and Zap Gun. This is one of the most deadly Wonder Weapon, well to the bone jockeys. When fire any flesh addicts that are near when fire will cringe in pain, cough up blood, expand, and then explode, with a ding at the end so you know the marrow jockeys are dead. Also that not the cool part about it," Matt then spilt the Max Wave Gun in two. "This is the Porter's X2 Zap Gun or what Tank likes to call it the Mini Waffle. It fires the same thing like the Wunderwaffe but only kills one maggot house at a time. The Max Wave Gun carries twenty four rounds with four in each clip. The Porter's X2 Zap Gun carries an hundred rounds with each clip holding twelve in each gun." Matt put the Porter's X2 Zap Gun away and brought out a weapon that shocks his group.

"This is the V-R11 Lazarus it carries eighteen rounds and each clip holds six. What it does well it official name tells all. It is also known as The Human Gun," Matt said. There was silence. "Alright then but this is the truth. This gun can revive anyone from the freak sacks virus. As in turn 'them' back in to a human. Also shot three times at a freak bag kills it by blowing it up. Shot at an ally. The ally shot will be ignored by the maggot addicts for about ten minutes. Three shots well have you ignored by them for an hour," Matt finished, puts the weapon away, and sits down.

"How is that possible?" Saya asked. "I been looking over that weapon and I can't even starch the surface of it. Fucking Maxis," Richtofen said the last part a whisper.

"We can revive eighteen people and then that it," Takashi said. Tank nods his head. "Or we can get a max ammo," Nikolai said. "Yeah we wish Nikolai," Matt said. "Hold I might have one," Nikolai said. Tank, Takeo, Richtofen, and Matt all did a face palm. Nikolai than pulled out a max ammo. "Ta dah," Nikolai said. Everybody jaw hung open except Shizuka, Alice, and Samantha. "Where the fuck did you find that?" Tank asked. "Back at Deddo no Numa," Nikolai said. "Well put it away we'll use it when we need it," Tank said. "Well it seems that it only works on wonder weapons though. Tried feeding it one of my other weapons but they won't eat it," Nikolai said. "So we'll need to find ammo soon. I'm about to need some juice soon," Tank said. "Some here with my group," Takashi said. "Then it settled. We grab what food we can carry and get the hell out of here," Matt said.

Matt opened his bag that he had at Deddo no Numa, and saw that he had Juggernog. "Hey guys catch," Matt said throwing a bottle a Juggernog to everyone. "Oh hell yeah, the only perk this marine needs," Tank said. Tank drink the Juggernog then said "Doesn't get any better, mmm, mmm, mmm." "Now, I am Russian bear!" Nikolai yelled finishing his Juggernog. "Juggernog is fuel for honor," Takeo said tossing his Juggernog bottle. "Ah good, I was getting parched," Richtofen said drinking his Juggernog. "I feel all grownup!" Samantha said finishing her Juggernog.

"What does Juggernog do," Takashi asked. Matt got out his 1911 and shot Nikolai in the head. "Just wait," Tank said as Takashi group went for their weapons. Nikolai sat up and shook his head. The bullet that was stuck on his forehead fell off. "You shot me and in the head too," Nikolai said whining. Takashi group where shock to see that Nikolai was shot and there was no damage to him. "Got a better test for Juggernog," Richtofen said. Nikolai groaned.

Takashi group drank the Juggernog they were given. "Whoa, what the hell," Takashi said. "Oh yeah, you fell it don't yeah," Tank said. "Well now that over. We need ammo so grab some food and let bug out," Matt said grabbing his things.

After everybody grabbed what they could get, and they left out the front of the mall. Luckily they weren't out and about. "Alright were lucky that the freak bags aren't out. So where do we head next?" Tank said. "Across that bridge is a police station," Takashi said pointing. "You're kidding me right. You want us to cross that thing with all those hell pigs?" Nikolai said. "I don't think we have a chose do we Takashi," Matt said. "No, that the only way to there," Takashi said. Matt sigh then said, "Let's try to stay quiet." "So no whining Nikolai," Tank said. Nikolai tried to protest but Samantha and Alice stepped on Nikolai foot. Matt covered Nikolai mouth so they wouldn't hear Nikolai women scream. "You're supposed to be a Russian bear not a fucking pussy. So shut up, man up, and cross that bridge," Matt said removing his hand. Nikolai gulped.

Both groups were crossing the bridge when they heard pops. "Shit what the hell. Who's firing their weapon?" Takashi said. "God man it Kohta," Tank said running to Kohta. Saya gets to Kohta before Tank did and repeatedly slaps Kohta. "You need to get a hold of yourself Kohta," Saya said. Kohta breaks down and starts crying. "Asami told me shoot her," Kohta said crying repeatedly.

"God, Kohta man what the fuck happen to yeah?" Tank asked. Matt sighed then said, "He shot a girl he was starting to like." "Fuck man, did she become one of them?" Tank asked. Matt shook his head and said, "She was surrendered." Tank just slowly shook his head. Kohta and Saya then came back to the group and both groups continued on.

When both groups got to the police station the two little girls and Zeke noticed that Kohta was not with them. "Where the hell is he?" Takashi asked. Samantha pointed to Kohta who was lagging behind, a lot behind. "Shit man, he may be immune but they'll still try to make him an all-night buffet out of him," Tank said running towards Kohta.

When Tank got to Kohta had got an idea. "What the hell is your problem solider?! Gets your fat ass moving or I'll move it myself!" Tank yelled. Kohta tried to answer Tank be was interrupted by Tank. "I didn't ask a question private. I give an order. Now get that thumb in your ass and start moving it, or I'll leave you here for the freak bags to gnaw on your fat ass," Tank said. Kohta begins to cry. "You're going to cry in front of a superior officer private. Maybe you're not cut out for this," Tank said. Kohta stopped crying and stood up. "Well that starting to look better, but I gave you an order and you better follow it quick," Tank said. "Sir, yes sir!" Kohta yelled and ran over to the two groups. "Better private now haul ass over time! You got some catching up to do starting now!" Tank yelled returning to the two groups. "Nice one Tank. It really getting the chubby guy rolling," Matt said. "I was born to lead and that kid needed a push," Tank said.

When both groups got to the front of the police station they saw a lot of tire marks. "Whoa, somebody was in a hurry," Nikolai said. "Tak, private check the area make sure their no gut bags around. Matt, Saeko ladies first into the building," Tank yelled. Matt rolled his eyes and he and Saeko were about to open the front door when Takashi spoke up. "Hey Tank, who made leader of both of these groups?" Takashi asked. "Who gives a fuck, how about you and the rest get the fuck in here. Their no freak sacks in here," Matt said. The rest of the two groups enter the building.

When everybody entered the station minus Takeo and Kohta, they saw that almost everything was still there. "Now I really know that somebody was in a hurry," Nikolai said. "Yeah look at all of this, major score, right Tank," Matt said. "Oh hell yeah it is!" Tank yelled. Takeo and Kohta return from securing the area. "Area secure sir," Kohta said saluting Tank. "Good work private. Next mission help us securing some new weapons and checking out this place out," Tank order Kohta. Kohta saluted Tank and went on to his next mission. Everybody else went in their own destination.

Saeko was with Matt when they were attack by a couple of flesh sores. Matt and Saeko take on one each easily. Saeko slice one of them head in half and Matt killing his maggot addict by stabbing it in the middle of it head. Matt finds a M92 Vertec on one of them and gives it to Saeko to use. Saeko look at Matt confused. "Use it when you can't use your sword," Matt said. "I don't know how to use it," Saeko said. "Then I'll teach you. Their got to be a shooting range here in this police station," Matt said. Matt and Saeko then went off to a shooting range.

When they got their Matt step up a couple of target for them. Matt got out his Colt 1911 then said, "Try to do what I do." Matt ready his gun and aim then fired. Saeko then did what Matt did and fired. When Saeko she was sent back but not that far as Matt caught her. "Need help?" Matt asked. Saeko nods her head. Matt got behind Saeko. He then helped her ready herself to fire. "You need to steady yourself when firing a gun for the first. I learn that the hard way when I was learning to shot for the first time," Matt said chuckling. Matt then asked to Saeko to pull the trigger. Saeko then fired. This time Saeko was not sent back. Matt let goes of Saeko and heads to the back of the shooting range asking Saeko to keep on firing. Saeko does and smiles that the force of the gun is not sending her back.

Tank and Rei came walking in looking for where the gun shots were coming from. "We heard gun shots and Tank and I were chosen to investigate," Rei said. "Just learning to how to shot a gun," Saeko said. "Which she doing well for her first time," Matt said. "Well that good we thought that some freak bags have got to you we already had a run in with a few," Tank said. "Or there was somebody else in alive and not friendly," Rei said. Matt shrugs then says, "Nope, had a run in with a couple of freak sacks. Took care of them easily and their also no nut cases other than Richtofen here." "Well now that we know you are okay. We found an evidence stockroom and they have some weapons you may want Matt," Tank said. "Upgrade nice," Matt said getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Whoa, better guns we found in the back in that gun shop," Matt said looking around the evidence stockroom. Everybody then looked around for weapons. Kohta finds a case and opens it. It was a Benelli M4 Super 90. "Hey Takashi catch," Kohta said tossing the M4. Takashi caught the weapon. "Nice," Tank and Matt said together. "Better chose some better weapons and stick with then cause we won't be able to carry all these weapons," Kohta said. Takashi then tossed the Ithaca his has. "What do you only carry out the good weapons? Every weapon in here is good in my book," Tank said. "Well Tank that your book but in are books we're going to need weapons that won't fail on us," Matt said turning his head to Tank, who had a whole bunch of weapons in his arm. Matt did a face palm then said, "Tank please try to choose weapons that you will stick to for a while." Tank rolls his eyes and puts the weapons in his arms down.

"Hey Tak you mind if I traded your Colt 1911 for my .44 magnum S&W 629?" Matt asked. Takeo tossed his Colt while Matt tossed his S&W. Matt and Takeo nod their heads to each other. "Yo Nikolai if you don't what your 1911. You mind if I have it?" Tank asked. Nikolai tosses his 1911 to Tank. "Sweet thanks Nikolai," Tank said. "No problem Dempsey," Nikolai said. The four super soldiers and mad doctor then chose their new weapons.

Matt weapons are now two modern day machete, two Colt 1911, Akdal MKA 1919, FN P90, Max Wave Gun, and V R-11 Lazarus.

Tank weapons are now a modern day bowie knife, modern day machete, two Colt 1911, Winchester Model 1200, Knight's Armament Company PDW, and Zeus Cannon.

Nikolai weapons are now two modern sickles, Makarov Pistol, Franchi SPAS-12, Dragunov SVU, and Winter's Fury.

Takeo weapons are now his katana, Matt old .44 magnum S&W 629, Beretta Xtrema 2, New Nambu M66, and Porter's X2 Ray Gun.

Richtofen weapons are now a modern day machete, Walther P38, Benelli Supernova, MP 40, Wunderwaffle DG-2, and Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ.

The four super soldiers and mad doctor then did a change of clothes sort of. Tank was now also wearing a bullet proof vest, a jacket, and a bandolier. "Felt naked without a bandolier," Tank said. Matt, Nikolai, and Takeo also wore a bullet proof vest now. Richtofen was now wearing a police uniform instead of his doctor outfit/uniform. "Just like Ascension," Tank said. "You guys done?" Takashi asked. The four super soldiers and mad doctor nod their heads.

"Alright then now le-", Kohta stop as he was frighten by Alice, Samantha, and Zeke holding flashlights up to their faces with Alice and Samantha holding a flashlight up for Zeke. Everybody in the laughed, but then Saya and Tank realizes something. "I think everything that has batteries should work still," Saya said. "I agree," Tank said. "If anything with a battery still works then. I'll be right back," Matt said leaving the room. Matt then returned with walkie talkies in his hand. "Nice," Tank said taking a walkie talkie. Tank, Takashi, Matt, Kohta, and Shizuka all had walkie talkies. "Good thinking Matt. Just in case we separated, and how far do they go?" Takashi said. "No clue but if I'm reading it correctly a long ways," Matt said. Takashi nods his and signals both groups to leave. Tank and Kohta then packed up a few extra guns. Takashi then asked why they were doing this. "I want us to be able to control our own fates," Kohta said. "Cause we're in a war with our own worst enemy and I agree with the private," Tank said.

"So where too next?" Richtofen asked. "Communication tower," Rei said. "Lead on then," Matt said. When the two groups were climbing the stairs up to the communication tower, Matt and Kohta saw that Shizuka was having a hard time. Matt and Kohta place an arm over their shoulders. "Bloodily Hell Shizuka, and here I thought you were a skinny girl. Note to self: Never insult a women's bust size again," Matt said realize that if a girl is skinny her bust size could be heavy.

When the two groups finally reach the top after a few run in with some freak sacks, Tank enter the room first. He gave the two groups the all clear. Both groups enter the room. Saya knocks over Kohta as she runs over to a working computer. "It seems the J-alert is working," Saya says. "The J-alert?" both Takashi and Tank asked. "It Japan's nationwide emergency warning system," Kohta said. "Right I knew that," Tank said. "How does it work?" Matt asked. "It an automated, satellite-based system which alerts and informs citizens during emergencies, and it seems that it was protected against the EMPs," Kohta said. "Thanks, even though my group didn't even understand what you just said except the EMPs," Matt said. "Wait there an evacuation plan being broadcast to get survivors to Tokonosu," Saya said. "Well then let follow that plan then," Nikolai said. "But can we find my father first," Rei said worried. Tank and Takashi nod their heads. Both groups then followed Rei to the Public Safety Division.

Both groups enter the room and find it empty. "Alright let search the room," Takashi said. After a while of searching, Kohta finds something. "Hey I found something," Kohta said. "What is it?" Takeo asked. "It only a guide to help survivors," Kohta said disappointed. "If it The Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks that might help, and how the hell do I know that," Matt said confused.

"Hey Rei, what is your father's name?" Tank asked. "Tadashi, why," Rei said. "He left message to go to Shintoko Third Elementary School to be evacuate to Tokonosu," Tank said. "Alright Rei we found your dad," Matt said.

Everybody in the group was happy for Rei except Saya, who looked pissed, and Kohta, Tank, and Matt saw this. Kohta and Saya leave to another room and Tank tries to follow them, but Matt stops him. Takashi then leaves to look for Saya and Kohta. After a while Matt and Tank a loud slap. Both Tank and Matt did a face palm. Saya, Kohta with a palm print on his face, and Takashi came walking back in.

Tank said then asked, "So where to next?" "We're going to look for Rei's mom and then head to Shintoko Third Elementary School," Takashi said. "Search and find I like it. It better then running around and plugging things in," Matt said. Both groups then leave the police station.

"I think it going to rain soon," Tank said. "Better get some rain gear then," Takashi said. "There a convenience store that sells rain gear that nearby," Rei said. "Then lead the way," Matt said.

The two groups got convenience store just before it started to rain. Takashi group got rain gear while Tank group didn't as they didn't need as their outfits had hoods and hats. "God when was the last time we saw rain?" Matt asked. "No clue, every time we fought maggot whores it always been dry. It would be good to see rain," Tank said. "It might cool us off and might remove the stench off of Nikolai," Takeo said. Takashi and Tank group minus Nikolai chuckle. Both groups then left to head to Rei and Takashi neighborhood.

The two groups ran into a few of them but nothing they couldn't handle. Matt and Saeko then were in the front of the groups with Tank while Rei and Takashi fell to the rear of the groups. Matt and Tank sighed when they saw this. "You think that they might have to kill their family if we get to their neighborhood?" Matt asked. "Maybe but let not talk about that," Tank said. Saeko frowned at Matt and Tank. Matt sighed and then ran into someone. Matt drew one of his machetes as he felt arms around him. He removed the flesh sore head. "Their swarming look out!" Tank yelled. Takashi and Matt then look around and saw that they were about to be surrounded by them. Takashi saw an opening through a gate. "Hey guys there an opening!" Takashi yelled. "Then let go then!" Tank yelled. Takashi then leads both groups through the opening which was a gate that lead to fence which was broken and had a removable section. Both groups goes through it minus Tank and Matt who stay behind to distract the bone junkies. Saeko yells out for Matt and tries to go help him but Takeo grabs his great-granddaughter. "Damn Tank and Matt trying to play the hero," Richtofen said. "Well you shouldn't insult them. That distraction my help us not encounter anymore demons," Takeo said still holding Saeko. "Let see where we are," Takashi said. Both groups then saw that we were at the house on the other side of the gate.

Alice and Samantha tried to check to see if the house was clear but both of them fell and Takeo and Saeko go to help them. Takeo and Saeko learn that they were also in the house. Takeo and Saeko then took care of the demons that came near them while the others minus Takashi and Rei above them took care of the hell pigs.

Takeo and Saeko brought up Alice and Samantha and then themselves. "We need to get the hell out of here," Takashi said to Takeo and Saeko. "Why?" great-grandfather and great-granddaughter asked together. "Me and Rei recognized one of them," Takashi said. Takeo swore under his breath. "Alright let go then," Saeko said.

Both groups went outside to see where they were at. Takeo and Takashi then climb a wall to see where they would go. "Were close to Rei's house so let go there," Takashi said. Takeo nods his head.

With luck both groups didn't run into any of them. When they were about to Rei's house they heard yelling. Rei recognize the yelling as her mothers. The two groups then run over to where the voice was coming from. They found Rei mother on the other side of a barrier yelling at some people to let her in. Rei ran to her mother and they both hugged each other.

"Oh thank god Rei you're alive," Kiriko said. The rest of the two groups then met up Rei and Kiriko. Takeo, Nikolai, Richtofen, and Samantha introduce themselves. She thanked them and Takashi group for helping her daughter. "So why are you out here?" Takeo asked. "I was living with my neighbors and they sent me out to get supplies, and now they won't let me in now," Kiriko said. "Well then why don't you join our group? We're heading to Shintoko Third Elementary School to be evacuated to Tokonosu," Takashi said. "Your group seems a bit big," Kiriko said. "Nonsense more the merrier," Nikolai said. "Alright then I'll join," Kiriko said. "Should we tell your neighbors about the evacuation Kiriko?" Saya asked. "No, I don't think they care. If they won't let Kiriko back and don't they'll come out," Takeo said. Kiriko then left the supplies for her neighbors. Saeko then notices a group of them. "Run, we can't shot in the rain," Takashi said leading the two groups down the street.

Tank and Matt where lying on their back, bleeding from bite marks from their necks, head, and hands. Matt was the first one to sit up. His eyes were glowing neon blue and he was hard between his legs. "Fucking maggot addicts, I think the Juggernog wore off," Tank said sitting up. Matt nods his head. Matt got up and then helped up Tank. "How do you feel?" Matt asked. Tank laugh then blink his eyes were neon blue. Matt saw Tank's eyes and pointed to them. Tank then held Matt up then said, "Seems that if us we are repeatedly bitten, the immunity becomes whole." "I see," Matt said breathing heavily and Tank looking at his neon blue eyes. Matt blink and his eyes were normal color. Matt shook his head and saw that the immunity was whole in his body. Matt smiled then said cool and laugh.

Tank then got out his walkie talkie. "Yo, guys where are yeah?" Tank asked into the walkie talkie. Nothing, "Hey guys can you hear me?" Tank asked. "They must have theirs off," Matt said. "Damn then wh-" Tank stopped as they heard walking. "Sound like only like one," Matt said. "So that mean their alive and not a flesh sore," Tank said.

Tank and Matt then saw the lone survivor. It was a woman who had a sniper rifle with her. "And you are?" Tank asked. "Rika Minami," the woman said. Tank and Matt then look at each other. "You know a Shizuka Marikawa right," Matt said. Rika eyes went wide then said, "You've seen Shizuka. Is she alright, she hasn't been bitten?" "Yeah we saw her. She fine and she wasn't bitten the last time we saw her," Matt said. Rika breathed a sigh of relief. "We've been trying to get of hold of the group she part of which we are part of too," Tank said. "You have a way to get of hold of your group," Rika said. Matt nods his head and tosses his walkie talkie to Rika. Rika turn on the walkie talkie. "Shizuka can you heard me it Rika," Rika spoke into the walkie talkie. Tank felt nervous and Matt was whispering 'come on'. Rika spoke into the walkie talkie but worried, "Shizuka please if you can hear me please answer." Tank and Matt both whisper fuck. Rika look like she was about to cry and Tank and Matt sighed. "Please Shizuka, please answer I want to hear your voice," Rika said.

They then heard a voice come over the two walkie talkie, "Rika is it you." It was Shizuka voice. Rika then begun to cry while Tank and Matt did a fist bump. "Yeah it really me," Rika said. "Oh thank god. I thought you dead or worse one of them," Shizuka said. "Well don't worry Shizuka, she fine and bite free," Tank said. "Tank is Matt with you?" Takeo said. "Well nice to see you too but yeah he here with and so is Rika," Tank said. There was a sigh of relief. "So do you guys know where you're going?" Takashi asked his voice coming over the talkies. "Yeah were heading to Shintoko Third Elementary right," Matt said. "Yeah," Takashi said. "See you their then," Tank said.

Rika tosses the talkie back to Matt and Tank and Matt but the talkies back. "You know where Shintoko Third Elementary is right?" Tank asked. "Yes I do. Do you think I'll see Shizuka again?" Rika said. "Hell yeah," Tank and Matt said at the same time. Then all three of them headed towards the where the school is.

"So how did you guys get involved with this whole thing?" Rika asked. Tank and Matt told their stories that they told to Takashi's group and the story how they got here. "You accept me to believe that," Rika said. On queue Tank and Matt eyes turn neon blue. "Alright never mind then," Rika said surprised. "If you want we can give you the immunity if you want," Matt said. "If Shizuka took it then I'll take it," Rika said. Matt got one of the vials out and gives it to Rika. Rika passed out and her eyes were neon blue when she woke up. Rika was going to ask a question but Matt answer her, "You heard a old time song. Don't worry that normal."

Then all of the sudden a song started to play. "Somebody in are groups must of found the three brains in jars," Tank said.

Beauty of Annihilation by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood. "Yeah it Elena and Kevin, but I'll say this Benn did a good cover of The One," Tank said. Matt and Rika both did face palms.

Tank, Rika, and Matt were running down a street praying that they were going in the right direction. "God I forgot how long the song intro is before the first verse," Tank said. "Make me wish I was with you guys when you were doing your little quest," Matt said. Just then a whole group of them came towards the small group. Tank and Matt realized that it wasn't them but freak sacks. "Shit freak sacks from Deddo no Numa," Tank said. "Who gives a fuck! Double tap their asses and try not to get bit," Matt said firing his weapon

Song in Italics, Shouting is Bold, Whisperer is Italics and Bold.

_Yticorpicer fo yaw yb emoc, Seiticorta ym ll-a-a-a._

_All my atrocities, Come by way of reciprocity. _(Tank growled.)

_I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve. _(Richtofen laughed nervously.)

_Death be my dignity. _(Takeo swore.)

_Execute hemlock philosophy. _(Matt also growled.)

_Poison fills the cup of the carpenter. _(Nikolai did a nervous chuckled.)

**NO! **_Love lost on me_

**MORE! **_Life so costly_

_No reason for grieving_

**NO! Love lost on me!**

**MORE! Life so costly!**

_Bring me down _**WITH 7.62 HIGH VELOCITY!**

_I can see them everywhere (_**EVERYWHERE!**_)_

_They're all around me_

_They're waiting for me (_**HELP!**_)_

_Descending unrelenting_

_Beauty of Annihilation_

**SHUT UP!**

_Your curiosity_

_Feeding off my animosity_

_And the reason_

_Is treason_

**DOWN WITH ALL THAT'S GOOD AND CLEAN!**

**AND YOU CAN'T FUCKING ANNIHILATE ME!**

_Bring you down _**WITH7.92 AND NO IMPUNITY!**

_I can see them everywhere (_**EVERYWHERE!**_)_

_They're all around me_

_They're waiting for me (_**HELP!**_)_

_Descending unrelenting_

_Beauty of Annihilation x4_

Tank, Rika, and Matt were aiming and firing at the freak sacks head. "I fucking hate these maggot addicts. It takes to much ammo to kill them," Tank said double tapping a marrow junkie. "Stop complaining and keep on shooting," Rika said.

_Death so beautiful (__**death so beautiful**__)_

_Looks so beautiful_

_Death so beautiful_

_Looks so beautiful to me_

Shots were then heard by Takashi's and the rest of Tank's group. "Is that them?" Shizuka asked. Rei turn her head then saw Tank, Matt, and Rika shooting for their lives. "Yeah that them. Who wouldn't know their swearing only spending a few minutes with them," Rei said. "True, Tank and Matt English seems to be more bad then original," Takeo said. "We need to help them, Rika is with them," Shizuka said. Nikolai then patted all his pockets then found another Monkey Bomb. "What the fuck is that?" Saya said. "Looks like a stuff monkey with a bomb on it back," Takashi said. "Ah one of my inventions, the Monkey Bomb," Richtofen said. "What does it do?" Saeko asked. "The demons will follow it when it lands," Takeo said. "Throw it!" Shizuka yelled. Nikolai threw the monkey and it landed between Tank, Matt, and Rika. "Nice throw Nikki," Takeo said piss.

_I can see them everywhere (_**EVERYWHERE!**_)_

_I can see them everywhere I go_

_I can see them everywhere_

_They're all around me_

_They're waiting for me (_**HELP ME!**_)_

_I can see them everywhere (death so beautiful)_

_I can see them everywhere I go_

_I can see them everywhere_

_They're all around me_

_They're waiting for me_

_Descending unrelenting_

_Beauty of Annihilation (_**NO!**_) looks like your prophet was mistaken (_**NO!**_)_

_Is life really gone or just been wasted?_

**DEATH SO CLOSE THAT I CAN TASTE IT!**

"Oh crap run," Matt said. Tank, Matt, and Rika then started to run. "Well this ends World at War arc," Tank said. An explosion then rang out, and the two groups couldn't see if Tank, Rika, and Matt were still alive.

A/N: That only took me three months to write or was it three weeks I don't know I'm just finish this like at one am in the morning, but I'm happy I finish it. Now on to Kino and 115, and sadly for lostsoldierS636 I will not be using the song Abracadavre on the Ascension chapter but I'll be doing an Ascension chapter as you can read.


	5. Theater der Toten

Disclaimer: The song 115 is own by Treyarch.

Chapter 5 Theater der Toten (German for Theater of the Dead)

Tank, Matt and Rika then jump through an opening, and they all landed on their stomachs. Matt rolled onto his back as a crawler then latched onto one his legs. Tank and Rika drag Matt while Matt shot the crawler, then they met up with the two groups.

"Alright, who the fuck threw the monkey bomb?" Matt asked. Everybody in the two groups minus Tank and Rika look at Nikolai. Matt got up then said, "Ran you fat ass drunk Russian run." Nikolai then started to run and Matt then went after Nikolai, but after a few feet Matt stopped then went back to the two groups, but Nikolai keep on running. "So how is everybody?" Matt asked. "Um shouldn't we tell Nikolai to stop running," Kohta said. "Nah he'll stop, eventually," Tank said.

Matt shrugged and was then crushed in a bear hug by Saeko. "Saeko too tight," Matt said but his words were drowned out by Saeko breast. "Great granddaughter you may want to release Matt," Takeo said. "Naw leave him. It looks like he enjoying it," Tank said. Matt got his head out Saeko's breast then said, "Nice to see you too Saeko. You mind letting me go. I'll try not to leave yeah anymore." Saeko lets go of Matt. Matt then hugs Saeko the right way then does a fist bump with Takeo. "Enjoying yourself Matt?" Takeo said. Matt shook his then said, "Not really Tak."

"RIKA!" Shizuka yelled come running towards Rika. "Shizuka!" Rika yelled taking Shizuka into her arms. Tank jaw drop, Matt grinned, and Takeo smile when they saw Rika and Shizuka kiss, passionately. "My god that a shocker," Takashi said. Matt and Saeko cover Sam and Alice eyes as they were too young to see two adults about to well you know. Then Matt thought for a while then uncovers Sam's eyes. "Now that I think about it Sam you must of heard a lot of things that your uncles said when we're fighting your puppets," Matt said. Samantha was about to say something but Matt covered ups her mouth. "But let try not to repeat what you heard from your uncles," Matt said. Matt turned his head to Tank then did a double take. Tank was drooling, his nose was bleeding, and there was a large bulged in his pants. "Yup me and Tank really need to get laid," Matt said. "Hey Tank it not nice to stare," Rei said kicking Tank in the arse. Matt then coughed loudly, it startled Rika and Shizuka. "Try to keep it in your pants ladies or in your case skirts. We're not about of the woods yet," Matt said. Both groups then enter the school.

Takashi and Matt were walking side by side. Then Takashi started to talk, "So when you picked Shizuka's girlfriend, did you gave her the immunity?" "Yes, but what about Rei's mother?" Matt asked. Takashi eyes widen then ran over to Kiriko. "I'll take that as a no then, fuck," Matt said. "Smooth Takashi," Tank said. "God, I hope we have enough immunity for everybody that joins are group," Matt said. "Yeah, I don't think there any planes that can take us off this island," Tank said. "Then we make what we can," Takeo said. Matt laughed then said, "I think we can do that." Tank and Takeo then laughed. Matt sighed then went over to Saeko.

Then there was a loud crash. "Oops sorry," Richtofen said. Rei punched Richtofen right in the jaw, and then help her mother up with Takashi help. Tank, Matt, Nikolai, and Takeo started to clap and laugh. "Thank you Rei. My group has wanted to do that to him since we've met him," Tank said. "Asshole," was the only thing Rei said as she and Takashi help Kiriko who was waking up. "Injected her with immunity at the wrong spot," Nikolai said. "I didn't zee zhe desk zhere," Richtofen said. Tank and Matt just rolled their eyes. "Of course doctor you did," Takeo said with a little sarcasm in his voice. "Wow sarcasm Tak nice," Tank said. "There a first for everything," Takeo said.

Kiriko shook her head. Her eyes were neon blue then she blink and her eyes were back to normal. Her eyes then drift to Takeo then widen. "Masaki Takeo," Kiriko said. Tank, Matt, Nikolai, Takeo, Samantha, and Richtofen eyes widen. "Mom how do you about Takeo?" Rei asked her mother. "I saw a portrait of him when I was bringing Saeko home, after that incident," Kiriko said. "I remember you bring me home, but I don't remember great-grandfather's portrait," Saeko said then covered her mouth at what she just said. "Yeah let's not talk about how Tak here right now," Matt said. "Let find an empty room quick. We don't want to draw a crowd," Tank said. Takashi's and Tank's group then enter the school unaware that both groups were being watch by a man wearing glasses, except Samantha who saw this. Samantha saw the man and shudder and ran back to the two groups.

When both groups found a room they could use, Samantha pulls on Tank's sleeve and Tank look at Samantha. "What is it Sam?" Tank asked. Samantha whispered into Tank's ear. "Hey Matt I think were being followed," Tank said. "Are you sure it not Rei father?" Matt asked. "Hey Kiriko does your husband wear glasses?" Tank asked. "Only if he reading, why," Kiriko said. "Yo Richtofen can you stand outside the door?" Tank asked. "Why Dempsey you do it," Richtofen said. Takashi pumped his shotgun. While Rei, Kohta, Saya, and Saeko aim a gun at Richtofen. Richtofen gulped then said, "Right front door, watching." "You know you didn't have to do that to him. It was an accident," Kiriko said. Tank, Matt, Nikolai, and Takeo gave Kiriko a dirty look. "No he deserves what comes his way," Matt said. "What do you mean?" Kiriko asked. Tank then begun to explain how his group to be here.

"My god that story is hard to believe, but if my daughter trusts you then I guess I'll have to," Kiriko said. Tank, Matt, Nikolai, and Takeo look at each other than nod their heads. "We been keeping some things from you guys," Matt said. "What things?" Saya said. "Things we couldn't say in front of Richtofen," Nikolai said. "Things like that we remember everything, and when we saw everything we mean everything," Takeo said. "Like," Takashi said. "Like we remember everything that Group 935 did to us. What they were truly going to do to us and use us for," Tank said. "And who the people responsible for everything and including what going on right now," Matt said. "Are you saying that Samantha's father and that guy who gave this immunity are the one responsible for them," Takashi said. "Yeah and two others called Doctor Schuster and Doctor Groph," Matt said. "I can see why you haven't told us when Richtofen is around," Kohta said. "Yeah and if you're asking why we're letting that bastard live. Well were just using him as you can see and he going to die when we get the chance and to be damn we're going to make sure it painful and slow as possible," Tank said. Takashi's group was trying to grasp at what Tank's group just said. "But how do you know that it was Doctor Schuster and Doctor Groph that created them, and how do you know if their even still alive even Doctor Ludwig Maxis is still alive too," Saya said. Tank's groups minus Samantha and Richtofen laugh. Takeo was the first to stop laughing then said, "Those men are like cockroaches they're still alive." "And also we know all their plans. This is plan B for them," Matt said. "And were now part of Group 935 super solider program," Kiriko said. "Welcome to are hell," Nikolai said.

Just then Richtofen came in. "Just to let you know were about to be attack," Richtofen said. Everybody minus Shizuka, Alice, and Samantha got out a weapon. Richtofen yelled out charge. "Your right he is useful, as bait," Saeko said. "Trust me great granddaughter he is quite useful," Takeo said. "Until his usefulness runs out," Tank said.

Matt then grabbed Saeko's hand and pulls her aside. "Kiriko said you were in an incident. I want to know," Matt said. Saeko asked why. "Cause I have a feeling that whatever happen that if I get on your bad side I won't live through it," Matt said. Saeko then told Matt about what happen to her on that day. Matt fists were both clenched. Matt then hugged Saeko. "It ok and thanks for telling me," Matt said. Matt then let go of Saeko. "You're not the first person to tell me that it was ok," Saeko said. Matt laughed then said, "Takashi I guess." Saeko nods her head. "Nice choice but I wouldn't. I think Rei has her sights on him and I just saw the weapon her mother just brought out. I'm placing my money on Rei, no offense," Matt said. "None taken, but if those two tried to get together. Takashi better get his head on straight and soon," Saeko said. "Maybe a prep talk from Tank well work. The guy work miracles with prep talks," Matt said. Saeko laughed then said, "We will have to see. It going to take more than an miracle with Takashi and Rei." Matt laughed and Matt and Saeko ran into the battlefield as they were running late into it.

When Matt and Saeko got in the battle with them, they saw that they were too late. As all of the maggot sacks were dead again. "Oops I think we talk a bit too long," Matt said. Saeko giggled and Matt blushed. "Come on Matt this is only the first wave. You know there is going to be a second wave," Tank said. "Suck though, I thought 115 was going to play," Nikolai said. "Want to sing along with the song," Matt said. Nikolai nods his head. Matt laughed then asked, "Where Tak and Kiriko?" "Seeing if anybody that we know got here," Takashi said. "And when you mean we you mean your group Takashi," Matt said. Takashi nods his head. Just then Takeo and Kiriko came back to the two groups.

"What the verdict Tak?" Tank asked. "My husband is still here somewhere. Kohta's and Takashi's parents got the alert and were evacuated to Tokonosu," Kiriko said. "What about my parents?" Saya asked. Kiriko was in tears when Saya asked her question and Takeo just closed his eyes and shook his head. Saya knew what happen. Kohta and Takashi closed their eyes. Rei and Saeko covered their mouths while fighting off tears. Nikolai held up a vodka bottle and said something in Russian. Matt closes his eyes, lowers his head, and says a prayer. Richtofen just sits down while shaking his head. Rika was holding a crying Shizuka who in turn was holding a crying Alice and Samantha. Saya then ran into Kohta arms who in turn hugged her. Tank got out a cigarette, lit it, took poof from it then said, "To those allies we have lost though we have never met. My your death again be fast and painful when we met in battle." Matt then got out the VR-11 Lazarus then said, "Or my your resurrection be quick and swift. Like the hand of god." "I forgot about that gun," Tank said. "We all did," Matt said.

Then somebody yell out, "Another wave is coming!" Saya then left Kohta's arms to see if her parents were one of them. "Man that was getting nice," Kohta said. "Don't worry. You'll get another chance private," Tank said. "Sir Yes sir," Kohta said.

"Matt get that thing ready I see my mother!" Saya yelled. "Who is she?!" Matt asked back yelling. "Who do you think!" Saya yelled pissed. "Right the only freak sack with pink hair. 2012 this is going to be a great year," Matt said.

Matt then got in front of the maggot addict wave and saw it was large. "Tank, Nikolai, Tak gonna need your help!" Matt yelled. On queue the three men that were called were standing right next to Matt. The four super soldiers got out their choice of a gun and ready themselves. Matt had the VR-11 Lazarus and a machete. Tank had his Knight's Armament Company PDW out. Nikolai ready his Makarov Pistol, and Takeo withdrew his katana. "Know the drill don't kill the only pink hair maggot addict but kill the rest and wonder weapons last resort," Tank said. "Did anybody find the three space rocks?" Nikolai asked. Just then a song that was familiar to Tank's group started to play. "I call that a yes," Matt said grinning and running into the second wave of marrow junkies.

"Either their stupid or they really know what they're doing," Kiriko said. "They always know what they're doing, well most of the times," Samantha said.

115 by Elena Siegman and Kevin Sherwood

Song in Italics and Shouting is Bold (A/N Tank will be doing the shouting in the song. So image Spike from Cowboy Behop singing and yelling at the same time)

_No one can see me and_

_I've lost all feeling and_

_I know I won't die alone_

**I'll stop you from breathing and**

**All your deceiving and**

**This house is not my home**

**NO!**

_More forgiveness_

**NO!**

_And the reason is_

_I know I won't die alone_

"Fuck is there any turrets we could use?" Tank asked. Their then was screaming, and Tank and Takeo turned their head to see where the screaming was coming from. Both men saw turrets.

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

_Everyone dies_

_Everyone lies_

_They're waiting for the_

_Second coming again_

_Everyone tries to_

_Hold on to their life_

_When no one's alive_

**BRING ME 115!**

Tank and Takeo both grinned and they ran over to the turrets. When they got to the turrets they readied them up and begin to fire.

_You stand for nothing and_

_Overlooked something_

_I'll bring you down all_

_On my own_

**I'm the end I can taste it**

**I'll justify hatred**

**I am the chosen one**

**Left hand of all that's sacred**

**NO!**

_More forgiveness_

**NO!**

_I'll bring you death and pestilence_

_I'll bring you down on my own_

"Take that you demons!" Takeo yelled out. Tank and Takeo were taking down them and maggot sacks that they could get at while Matt and Nikolai where killing them without killing Saya's mother, again.

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

_Everything dies_

_Look to the skies_

_To see the end of_

_All creation again_

_See with your eyes_

_My army of flies_

_When no one's alive_

**BRING ME 115!**

Matt was planting his machete in maggot houses head while Nikolai was slicing hell pigs head clean off. Tank and Takeo then saw that they had taken out half of them and it up to Matt and Nikolai to take out the rest of them.

_I've lost all form and unity_

_Where has my life gone?_

_I'll bring you doom that you can see_

_And bring you down to see you bleed_

_Everyone dies_

_Everyone lies_

_They're waiting for the_

_Second coming again_

_Everyone tries to_

_Hold on to their life_

_When no one's alive_

**BRING ME 115!**

"My god these guys are good," Kiriko said. "Why do you think Group 935 chose them," Richtofen said. Takashi group and Samantha ignore Richtofen. "Oh look puppies and Maxis's failed experiments," Richtofen said a little too cheery. "Gutter slugs!" Tank yelled. Takashi's group tried not to puke at the Nova gutter slug.

_Everything dies_

_Look to the skies_

_To see the end of_

_All creation again_

_See with your eyes_

_My army of flies_

_When no one's alive_

**BRING ME 115!**

_And nobody cries when_

_Everyone dies and_

_No one's alive_

**BRING ME 115!**

"Tank get ready to get Saya's mom," Matt yelled. Tank got down from the turret and waited at the entrance for Matt. Mat then fired the VR-11 Lazarus at Saya's mother, and like Matt said she was human again. Matt put Saya's mum over his shoulder and told Nikolai to get back to the school, but it was too late. Nikolai was surrounded by them, hell pigs, hellhounds, and gutter slugs, and he was down before Matt could help him. Matt then ran to Tank who was at the only opening. Matt handed Saya's mom to Tank and then closed the last opening and then went into help Nikolai.

A/N: I'm not dead, not yet. Sorry if I haven't been updating lately but work is just taking a lot of me right now and playing Mob of the Dead is fun a lot of fun cause playing as mobsters/real gangsters is bad ass with real Tommy Guns. Those Thompsons in the world at war zombie packs are ok, but without the drum clip it just isn't the same. And to clarify something this story takes place before Takashi's group leaves the shopping mall but after everyone else was killed. Also I have no clue how long updates are going to be between chapters as now I work nights shifts at where I work and I'm getting back into the maps of blacks ops zombies again including the World at War maps on black ops too.

A/N (3/14/2014): Just to let everybody know. I'm not dead yet, but my laptop is though so that's way I haven't updated in a while, and I tried to get it fixed but no go. So I got it hard drives out and connected them to my brother computer, and he on most of the time so no updated that much. I just did a little edits on the first five chapters of the fic, and also another reason I was having trouble choosing the song for the next chapter. I'm gonna say this. Yes I know it's a little early for the song but hey I think it goes well with Tank.


End file.
